Lovely Madness!
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Tsunayumi wanted a different life, something more exciting, so she moved to Namimori and started attending Vongola High! There, she meets all sort of weird people and what will she do when they start having feelings for her? Let the love frenzy begin! AllxFem!27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first romance and genderbend story! I'm not fantastic in the humour or romance department but I decided to try it out! Do tell me what you think and whether I should continue! This title might change and I will definitely make changes to improve this story! Right now it's pretty much not how I wanted it but time will tell XD**

**Details: Tsuna doesn't like her mundane life so she moves to Namimori and attends Vongola High. She meets all types of people there including some weirdos, perverts, annoying idiots and such! And since this IS a romance story, you know what to expect! ;)**

**Ratings: T for perversion and swearing in future chapters by certain characters!**

**Oh yea, you can suggest characters to be paired up with Tsuna by sending in a review or PM! That's because I really don't want add every single character in so I thought it would be better if I wrote those that all readers like so I won't bore you guys! XD**

**Disclaimer: Really? I can't draw to save my life!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-chan! Why must you go to that school? It's full of wolves in sheep's clothings! There are boys there, Tsuna-chan! Boys! You should follow me to Midori High!" Haru cried, grabbing onto Tsuna's arm with all her might.<p>

Tsuna sighed and tried to pry Haru's death grip off. "Don't worry Haru… I'll be fine! It might even turn out to be fun! So… Please let go… It really, really hurts…"

"Hahi! Haru is sorry! But… Just be really careful alright! If they try anything, remember the self-defence moves I taught you, okay?"

"Yes Haru… Ah! The bus is here! We'll keep in touch okay?" Tsuna said softly, gently patting Haru's hand.

"A-Alright… Call m-me when you… A-Arrive!" Haru said in between sobs.

Tsuna nodded and picked up her luggage. Saying her goodbyes to her best friend, Haru, once more, she quickly boarded the bus and took a seat. _Finally… A new life in Namimori… I'll bet Dad is crying his heart out right now… _Tsuna giggled at the thought and looked out of the window. She saw her own reflection in the glass and sighed. Her hair was still as messy as ever even though it was tied up, thanks to the excessive layering the barber had done. It was already hard to maintain when it was short and even now when it grew longer, some of her hair still stuck out when she tied it into a ponytail. Tsuna's bangs were long enough to cover her eyes so she had to clip it up to get it out of the way. _It's been so long since I went back to Namimori… I wonder how much has changed…_

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna got off the bus, stretching her limbs from the long ride. After she was done, she picked up her luggage and made her way to her new home. As Tsuna walked down the street, a faint smile graced her lips. The atmosphere in Namimori was certainly much different from Reshun. Namimori was peaceful and quiet-

"EXTREME!"

… Supposedly quiet and serene… Tsuna was puzzled at the loud outburst she heard but shook it off anyway. All of a sudden, she was knocked onto ground with a loud thump.

"Oh, didn't see you there. I didn't bump into you that hard, did I?"

_Didn't bump into me that hard? Are you kidding me? You totally knocked me over!_ "You obviously did!" Tsuna said, brushing the dirt off her pants. She glared at the taller male who smirked in return. _What's with his cocky attitude?_ _He didn't even bother to help me up!_

"Well, sorry but I have to go now." the fedora-wearing figure took off immediately, leaving an irritated Tsuna behind.

The brunette huffed angrily and picked up her luggage once more. _How rude! _After walking around for while, she finally reached her new home. Tsuna went in, closing the door behind her. She pulled out her hair tie and dashed up the stairs to her room, jumping onto the soft, comfortable bed. _Wow, Dad really went through a lot of trouble for all this… Ah, I'd better give them a call! _Tsuna brought out her orange cell phone and placed it at her ear after pressing some numbers.

"Mama! How are you? I just got to my new home!... It's really nice and- Is that Dad crying in the background?... Yes, yes… Yes Mama, I can take care of myself just fine… I have to go now! Bye!" Tsuna hung up and went on to call Haru.

"I'm in Namimori and it's been great so far!" _Except for that jerk who bumped into me! _"… You worry too much, Haru-chan!" Tsuna sighed, adding the honorific for extra measures. "Okay, okay, bye!" She hung up and flopped onto her bed, rolling around. _I wonder how a co-ed school will be like…_

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna was in a world of her own… Her sanctuary in her mind was one of peace and it was where she felt the most relaxed. Old, fragmented memories flashed occasionally but dissipated soon after. A soft ringing sounded in the background which gradually became louder and louder… Till it was a sharp, piercing ring which continued ringing until a hand slammed down on it.

"HIIIIIIE! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping out of bed to prepare, knocking over the noisy alarm clock in the process. She got dressed in record time and tripped a few times as she went down the stairs. Dashing out of the house without breakfast, she prayed for mercy, knowing that something would definitely go wrong today.

"Hey! Are you heading for Vongola High too?" a voice said from behind, snapping Tsuna from her thoughts.

W-When did he get behind me? "Yeah… I'm a first year… How about… You?" Tsuna panted, not used to running so much. The boy with white hair however, seemed to be enjoying it. He wasn't even panting, much less sweating!

"That's extreme! I'm a third year there! My name is Sasagawa Ryohei!" Ryohei introduced enthusiastically, oblivious to Tsuna's exhaustion.

"I'm… Sawada Tsunayumi… But you can call me Tsuna!... W-We're here!" Tsuna shouted for joy, pointing to the school building. _And with twenty seconds to spare!_ Both of them only stopped when they passed the gates.

"Running with you was fun! We should do it again! See you later, Tsuna-chan!" Ryohei waved, sprinting off to class while Tsuna stopped to catch her breath.

"Herbivore."

…_Huh?_

"Herbivore." The voice reiterated, this time, in a much more impatient tone.

_Wait… Me?_ Tsuna's brown eyes widened as she looked up to see a raven-haired male glaring down at her, his black coat flapping menacingly in the wind. _Scary!_

"Hiiie!" came her trademark shriek as she jumped back. "Y-Yes?"

"You should be in class now, herbivore. Get going before I bite you to death." He growled, cold, steely eyes staring into Tsuna's warm brown ones.

"R-Right! I'll just be erm… Going back to class!" Tsuna stuttered, running off to class without looking back. _Who the heck was that? Seriously? Bite me to death? Wait… Is that some kind of fetish?... _Pushing all things aside, she came to an abrupt halt outside her classroom and knocked on it. Tsuna ran her fingers through her ponytail and straightened her uniform. After all, first impressions were important. Slowly opening it, she looked around hesitantly and only entered when the teacher nodded.

"H-Hello… My name is Sawada Tsunayumi, pleased to meet everyone here!" She said in a soft voice. Tsuna bit down on her lower lip lightly as she glanced around. _Did I mess up?_ There was a short silence before a few gasps resounded throughout the class. (Mainly from the male population)

"She's really cute!"

"Which school did she come from?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

Tsuna blushed at the attention till the teacher hushed the class. "Sawada, you can take the seat beside Yamamoto over there." He said, pointing to a student who was grinning and waving to her.

"Hey Tsunayumi! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Nice to meet you!"

"H-Hi! You can call me Tsuna…" she replied shyly, giving him a small smile. A blush spread across Yamamoto's face as he brought a hand up to cover it.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked when she saw Yamamoto turning away.

Yamamoto shook his head and laughed nervously. "N-No of course not! I just… needed to sneeze! But I seem to have lost the urge… Haha… Anyway, I'll give you a tour of the school later, okay?"

Tsuna clapped her hands together and nodded, "Really? Thanks!" Once again, Yamamoto had to turn away.

Tsuna stared blankly at teacher blabbering away, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. This new environment was foreign to her, especially being in a co-ed school. Her grades were only slightly above average which were nothing to yell about and her looks were just as average as the girls in her previous school. She had met a few weird people since yesterday but that made her excited. It made life more interesting! After all, her goal in transferring was to escape the mundane life in Shimon town so if anything crazy, weird, or stupid happened, she was sure she could take it in her stride. (Or so she thought.) Her new friend, Yamamoto, seemed like a really nice person. Maybe transferring wasn't such a bad decision after all.

When the lunch bell rang, Yamamoto immediately stood up and beckoned for Tsuna to follow him.

"This is the gym and over there are the labs! Further up is the cafeteria which I rarely visit since I usually pack my own food-"

Tsuna's stomach growled at the word 'food', causing the brunette to stop in her tracks, feeling embarrassed. "S-Sorry! I was in a rush this morning so I didn't have time to eat…"

Yamamoto let out a hearty laugh and patted Tsuna on the head. _Wow, her hair is really soft… _"I have some sushi that my father made! We could share that!"

"Are you sure?... I mean… You might not have enough…"

"Maa, maa, its okay! I brought more than enough!"

They were about to head back to class when Tsuna bumped into a hard object, or so she thought. Cologne filled her nostrils but the smell wasn't overpowering. Realising that it was a person she had knocked into, she quickly took a step back to apologise.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to- It's YOU!" Tsuna exclaimed angrily, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hm? Oh it's you again. Ah, Sawada Tsunayumi, right? Wow, you're in high school even though you're so small eh, dame-Tsuna?" The fedora-wearing student teased, gently pushing the finger away.

_The nerve of him! _"How did you know my name and my nickname?"

"You really don't remember? Aw, that's just sad, and mildly pathetic. Anyway, my name's Reborn. Ring any bells?" Reborn said, tilting his fedora upwards with a small smirk.

"Erm… No." _Reborn?... That's sounds familiar but I can't remember where I heard it from… An anime?... A television series?..._

Reborn sighed and ruffled Tsuna's hair before sauntering away. "I'd better get back to class. Catch you later, dame-Tsuna!"

"You know him?..." Yamamoto leaned in to ask, his voice slightly off.

"I bumped into him yesterday and he was so rude! Who is he anyway?"

"I don't really know much but what I know is that he's always the top in all our examinations and is in the third year."

"Oh… Like Ryohei huh…"

"Wow you know Ryohei too?" Yamamoto looked genuinely surprised. "You're really getting around eh!"

"N-Not really! I just happened to be running to school today and he was running in the same direction as me!"

Yamamoto nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He looked down at the smaller girl, admiring the sight of her long lashes and glossy lips… Wait! No! Stop looking! "E-Erm… He's the captain of the boxing club and his grades are pretty much crap… Like mine." Yamamoto said, laughing sheepishly.

"Don't say that! I'm sure you have other talents to make up for it! So what about you?"

"I'm in the baseball team!" he said with pride. 'You should come and watch my- our matches one day!"

"Of course!"

The day ended pretty fast and Tsuna went home, walking part of the way with her new friend, Yamamoto. So far, the people I've met were okay… Yamamoto is the nicest so far! Ryohei's okay as well, a little on the energetic side… And… That guy who… bites people. Weird. She was about to open the gates to her humble home when someone caught her eye. Urgh… And that Reborn guy…

"Hey, dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, his usual smirk on his face. He leaned against the gate of Tsuna's neighbour, staring at Tsuna as if expecting a response.

The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes. "What now? Why are you stalking me?"

"Stalking? Sorry to burst your egoistic bubble but I live here."

You're the egoistic one here! "W-Wait… That means you're my neighbour?" Tsuna gasped, letting her bag hang loosely in her grasp. _Great, I have an asshole for a neighbour. I know I said I wanted an interesting life but I didn't mean that I wanted to have high blood pressure from annoying, smirking, egoistic idiots! _

"Now, now, stop pouting. It ruins your pretty little face. Although you do look cute like that, I wouldn't want to see that permanently." Reborn chuckled, tipping his fedora as a greeting and turned to go into his house, leaving Tsuna to fume by herself.

"Stupid Reborn!" She shouted, going home as well. _I'm glad we're not in the same class! So what if he's really good-looking and popular? That doesn't mean he can start acting like a jerk!... Did I just say good-looking? No, no I didn't_.

Little did she know how crazy her life would become in Namimori, more specifically, Vongola High.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember! Who do you want to be paired up with Tsuna? Drop a review yeah? And do tell me if there's anything to be improved on! (Or if I should continue writing this!)<strong>

***Cough* Read my other story, 'The Sky's Reflection'? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First of all, I would like- no, LOVE to thank all of your wonderful reviews, faves, and alerts! And because of that, I decided to write faster and upload the second chapter today instead of waiting one to two weeks! Now isn't that nice? :D**

**I'm pretty sure I replied to all the reviews through PM so now I'll answer the annonymous review!**

**Reply to Lya! Hehe, I'm glad it's interesting! Thank you! No, this story won't have anything to do with the mafia since it's an AU story! :D Oh I NEVER rush when I write stories, in fact, I take pride in writing (Not that my writing was that great anyway) so usually after I write, I'll re-read and re-read and edit, and re-read and... You get the the point. XD**

**Okay now below will be a list of the characters requested and if you see a number beside the name, it's the number of people who requested that character! If there's no number, it's just one (because I am just THAT lazy to type it~)**

**Reborn (4)**

**Hibari (3)**

**Yamamoto (2)**

**Byakuran**

**Gokudera (3)**

**Mukuro (2)**

**Giotto**

**Fong (2)**

**Alaude**

**Dino**

**Bel**

**Rasiel**

**Xanxus**

**Spanner**

**... And there you have it! You can request for more or 'vote' for the character above through reviewing or by PM-ing me! More votes= more screentime/pagetime whatever.**

**Okay, I've taken up too much space so on with the story! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, a new morning! My second day in Namimori and..."<p>

"EXTREME!"

"... And it's still relatively normal... I think." Tsuna mumbled, getting up to prepare breakfast and her bento. Once she was done, she grabbed her bag and the moment she opened the door, Tsuna saw Yamamoto outside, leaning against her gate with a bright smile.

"E-Eh?... Yamamoto? What are you doing here?"

"To walk with you to school of course!" he replied cheerfully.

"But how do you know where I live?"

Yamamoto's grin turned into a nervous one as he scratched his chin. "Lucky guess? Ahaha..."

Tsuna just shrugged and closed the door behind her. "We should get going or else mister carnivore will be after our heads."

"Mister carnivore?"

"You know, the guy who bites people to death or something."

Yamamoto burst out laughing, a hand ruffling the brunette's soft hair. "That would be Hibari Kyoya, leader of the disciplinary committee! Don't make him mad or he'll hunt you down!"

"H-Huh?"

"Don't worry about it!-"

"Oya? Is that the new student in our class?"

"HIIE!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping back. _When did he get here?_

Yamamoto seemed to tense a little at the appearance of their classmate. "That's Rokudo Mukuro, his seat is near the back of the class so I wouldn't blame you if you never actually noticed him _at all_." he said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry then! It's nice to meet you, Rokudo-san!" Tsuna greeted with a charming smile.

Mukuro's smile became a smirk and he brought up Tsuna's hand to kiss it. "Please, just call me Mukuro."

Tsuna felt uneasy with the smirk and the gesture so she quickly pulled away. "Y-Yeah okay, Mukuro... We should er... Get going to school?"

"Of course, Tsuna." Mukuro said, a hand snaking round the girl's waist. "Wouldn't want to be late and face the birdie's wrath would we?"

"Mukuro? Could you... Let go?"

"Kufufu... But why?"

_Please don't tell me he's a pervert... With that creepy smile and laugh, I think he really is one..._ "Please let go, now."

"I like it like this- Oomph!" Tsuna stepped on his foot and elbowed his stomach, causing Mukuro to stumble back.

"S-Sorry but we should go! Sorry again!" She apologised, running off with Yamamoto in tow.

"Wow, that was incredible! You should have seen the look on his face! Haha!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said, pouting. "I had to! He was giving off creepy vibes!"

_He _is_ creepy._ The happy-go-lucky teen chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pockets, occasionally glancing at Tsuna who was trying to stifle her yawn. _How cute._

~~~~~~~.

"Did you see that, kora? She totally owned the pineapple guy!"

"Heh, at least dame-Tsuna can protect herself."

"She is kinda cute, kora..."

"Hands off, Colonello." Reborn growled.

Colonello laughed and lightly punched Reborn's shoulder. "Oooh, getting possessive huh?"

Reborn just let out a soft 'hmph' and walked ahead, leaving Colonello behind. _Obviously, dumb blonde. I've known her longer than all the other idiots._

~~~~~~~.

"Hey, do you mind if you go up to class by yourself? I need to find one of my team members to discuss something." Yamamoto said, looking extremely apologetic.

Tsuna nodded, pushing her friend away. "Don't worry, I know my way around so it's fine!" As she made her way towards her class, she felt like she was being watched and when she turned around, she knew who it was. The empty corridors and scared looks on the passing students' faces were clear signs.

_Hibari Kyoya..._ She thought, sighing inwardly. When she turned around, large brown eyes met steely gray ones and thus, the stare-off began.

_What is with this guy? Just because he's the leader of some committee, it doesn't mean he can act like some big shot boss!_

A few seconds later... _His gaze is really intense..._

Two minutes later… _Is he always glaring at people?..._

_I… I can't take this anymore!_ Tsuna faltered and broke off the gaze. Not wanting to look like she was weak, she folded her arms and glared at Hibari without looking into his eyes. "W-What?"

Hibari stood there silently and arched a brow. "Get to class, the bell is going to ring, herbivore."

"W-Well I was about to! Until you stopped me!"

Hibari now looked slightly amused. "Your class is at the other side." he said, pointing behind him.

"... O-Oh..." Tsuna's face turned red and she quickly walked off, her slender fingers lightly brushing against the prefect's own fingers. Hibari's eyes continued to follow the blushing brunette till she was out of sight. Bringing up his fingers to his lips, he allowed a small smirk to grace his features. _Sawada_ _Tsunayumi, I will catch you._

~~~~~~~.

_Aaahhhh! I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake! My sense of direction isn't that bad!_ Tsuna huffed, still embarrassed over the fact that she went in the wrong direction. Suddenly, she saw a student carrying a dangerously tall stack of books which were ready to topple any moment.

_Geez, why isn't anyone helping her carry those?_As she was about to go help her, another student was running and bumped into her, causing her to lose her balance.

_There's someone in front_! "Watch out!" Tsuna quickly ran ahead, pushing a silver-haired teen out of the way. Books were scattered on the ground as Tsuna got up, pulling the youth up. "Are you alright?..."

_She's so kind... She would even sacrifice herself for me!..._ "You... You saved my life!"

"Erm... You would still have survived even if the books fell on you..."

"I will forever be in your debt, hime!"

"T-That's exaggerating... And please don't call me hime... Tsuna is fine..."

_Hime is so humble!_ "Hime is hime and I will follow you to the ends of the earth and protect you with my life, hime!"

_He's not listening..._ "Look, it's fine, we're both safe and no one else got hurt..."

"You! How dare you try to hurt hime! I'll blow you to pieces!" he shouted, glaring at the girl who was gathering the fallen books as fast as she could. He pulled out a dynamite stick from a pocket, Tsuna's eyes widening in horror.

_IS THAT REAL? Are weapons even prohibited in school?_ "H-Hold on!" _Argh, I don't even know his name!_ "Wait!" Tsuna tugged at his sleeve and when he turned around, he was faced with Tsuna's ultimate weapon, her puppy-dog eyes. A tear formed at the corner of her eyes as she said, "Please stop... Don't hurt our school mates!"

Stormy emerald orbs calmed down and widened. Red erupted across his face as the unlit dynamite fell to the ground, his now free hand covering his nose.

He started to bow towards her, shocking Tsuna. "I... I'm so sorry, hime! Please punish me as you deem fit! I will kill myself if you wish!-"

"No no no! Don't kill yourself!" Tsuna pleaded tiredly. _Another weirdo..._ _I guess that is to be expected when I made a silly wish to make life more exciting… Exciting indeed…_

"Oya? What dedication the dog has."

_Oh man, I know that voice..._ "What now, Mukuro?"

"We meet again, Tsuna. I see you have a loyal puppy at your disposal..." Mukuro said, sniggering at the silver-haired student.

"Why you annoying pineapple head..."

"Mukuro! Stop provoking him!" Tsuna sighed and shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato, at your service!" he proudly proclaimed.

Tsuna's eye twitched slightly at the declaration. _What a great start to my day_... "We should be getting back-"

"Herbivores. The bell is about to ring so why are you crowding around?" Hibari growled, tonfas in hand.

_Eh? He has a weapon too!_ "We... We were about to go like... Right now!" she grabbed Gokudera's arm and pulled him towards the classroom. "Come on!"

"How dare you threaten the hime! I'll blast..."

"Gokudera!"

Mukuro smirked as Tsuna dragged away the fuming Italian into the class, not caring that Hibari had taken another step towards him.

"Kufufu, scary as always I see."

"Move." Hibari said, "Before I bite you to death."

Mukuro just laughed and headed for the classroom. _Jealous huh?_

~~~~~~~.

"Hey Tsuna! I didn't think you would actually be later than me! Did you get lost?" Yamamoto said, a cheerful smile on his face.

"How dare you insult hime! You ought to bow down and w-"

"Gokudera... He's my friend. Be nice, okay?"

Gokudera nodded glumly, throwing a glare in the baseball player's direction.

Ignoring the glare, Yamamoto looked at his friend who just sighed. "I er... I see you've made a new friend!"

She shook her head and say down, shooting him an exasperated look which probably said "Long story..."

The moment the school bell rang, signifying the start of a torturous day ahead, the door slid opened and in came a tall, slim male with messy golden blonde hair, books in his hand and a charming smile on his face. "Good morning class! My name is Vongola Giotto but you can just call me Giotto or Giotto-sensei and also, I will be your homeroom teacher from now on!" Giotto greeted with a slight Italian accent.

Majority of the class' female population squealed- minus Tsuna- at the incredible sight before them. What were the chances of them getting a hot and perfect Italian as their homeroom teacher? Not that there was a lack of good-looking people- especially Italians- in Vongola high. After all, the name, Vongola, was a hint that it was Italian and moreover, the Principal who was also the founder of the school, was of Italian descent.

Piecing two and two together, Tsuna saw the link. Vongola Giotto. Vongola high. Vongola Timoteo. Giotto was the son of the principal. The brunette slumped in her seat, knowing that the worst had yet to come. After all, who wouldn't notice the heated gaze trained onto Tsuna by a certain blond?

Giotto looked round the class, satisfied with the reaction. _Phew, I guess I didn't mess up. I thought I was going to die!... Wow... Who is that?... _The teacher's crystal blue eyes landed upon a girl with messy brown hair, a bored expression on her face. She must be the only who doesn't scream for me, Giotto thought, a corner of his lips upturned. Breaking his gaze, he faced the class again and brought up a file. "Time for rollcall!"

After going down the list which most of the girls were screaming out for attention, he finally called, "Sawada Tsunayumi."

"Here," she answered.

_Ah, so she's the daughter of father's colleague..._

"Sensei! How old are you?" a female student asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned to face the girl. "I turn twenty this year."

There was a pin drop silence as the students stared at their teacher, mouths agape.

"You must be wondering why I'm a teacher at this age right? Well, I skipped a few grades in school so everything was much faster."

_A child prodigy?_ Tsuna thought.

"Che, I bet I could do better." Gokudera muttered under his breath.

When it was finally lunch, everyone left the class except for Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Hey, wanna share lunch again today?"

"Thanks but I brought my own lunch today!" Tsuna said, bring out her lunch box. "Where's yours, Gokudera?"

"I... I don't usually eat lunch." came the answer.

Tsuna clicked her tongue a few times and gently reprimanded her friend. "You shouldn't skip meals! It's not good for you!"

Gokudera had an expression similar to a kicked puppy but immediately perked up when Tsuna decided to share her own lunch with him.

"Haha, you're just like a mother, you know?" Yamamoto said, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table.

Tsuna pouted. "Well, that's what my own mother would tell me!"

"You'd make a good mother!... Oh and a good cook as well!" Yamamoto said after pinching an eggroll from Tsuna's bento. "In fact, you'd make a really great wife!"

Tsuna just laughed, stuffing an octopus-shaped hotdog into Gokudera's mouth to stop him from yelling at Yamamoto, probably about him stealing her food. "I'm going to the washroom so play nice okay you two?"

Gokudera nodded stiffly, while Yamamoto continued smiling as usual. Tsuna knew that somehow, those two would never get along and left it as that. _I can't force them to be friends anyway..._ Leaving the classroom, she saw Giotto leaning against the wall of the classroom.

"Giotto-sensei?" she greeted, wondering why he was even there in the first place. _I always thought teachers were busy with stuff in the staffroom..._ "Were you waiting here all this while?"

"Well erm..." Giotto started, "You can just call me Giotto. Everyone does. I'm not much older then you guys... Anyway, yeah... I was waiting here... For you."

"For me?" _Oh god please don't tell me..._

"Sawada Iemitsu is your father right?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, curious to where this would lead to.

"Your dad is my dad's advisor for the Vongola Corps."

_Really? I never knew. Dad never told me what his occupation because he felt that he didn't want me to know about the 'cruel, dirty, and vicious world'... _"And your point being?..."

"I like you."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "Wh-What?" Tsuna spluttered out. _Was that a confession?_

"Oh crap, did I just say that out loud? I... Love at first sight I guess?" Giotto laughed nervously.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. No one had confessed to her before! "I... I don't know... I mean..."

"It's fine! I don't need an answer now! I just want you to know that I like you." _After all, I did notice some other competitors already... Especially that Mukuro, he had such leery eyes... I hope I didn't scare her._

"O-Okay... I'm going to the washroom now... See you!" Tsuna quickly moved away towards the washroom, sighing in relief, _I seem to be sighing a lot these two days... Giotto... Well, I have to admit, he's really handsome and not to mention, smart... Wait, no! I don't even know his personality! What am I even thinking..._

"Hey, you." a voice called out, pulling Tsuna out of her thoughts. As she turned around, she was roughly shoved against a wall, multiple shadows in front of her.  
><em>These must be those female bullies, also known as crazy fangirls...<em>

"Your second day in school and you're already sucking up to the boys? Leave our Yamamoto-sama alone!"

"Yeah, leave Gokudera alone!"

"Mukuro-sama will never look at you, damn bitch!"

_Excuse me? I'm not stealing anyone!_

Suddenly one of them punched Tsuna in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain. Another girl kicked Tsuna shoulder and soon, the group started their rain of assult.

"Bitch!"

"You better stay away!"

At this point, all Tsuna could think of was pain, pain, and more pain. She wanted to retaliate yet at the same time she didn't want to since her mother had always instilled into her that she should never unnecessarily hit people, especially girls. _Damn it! I can't take this! I'm so going to kick their-_

"Hey, move it."

* * *

><p><strong>So who is it who came to her rescue? :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of readers guessed Hibari, Reborn and Xanxus! XD 'Poll' and A/N will be at the bottom. :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey, move it."<p>

The girls stopped hitting Tsuna and turned around, only to be faced with an infuriated Reborn. A deadly aura surrounded him and cold eyes bored into the female bullies.

"I said, move it." Reborn growled. "And never, ever, go near MY Tsuna again. If you do, be prepared to face hell."

"Oh yeah, I really wouldn't stick around if I were you, kora. Not that I would want to be you since I can't score chicks but, the main point is, you should just transfer out of Vongola high. You'd be better off that way, kora." Said Colonello, a smirk on his face.

The group of girls ran off, terrified looks on their faces. Facing off with Colonello was suicide and when an angry Reborn was in the picture, begging to be killed would be a better choice. The blond adjusted his headband and nudged Reborn who was still glaring at the group who were still in his line of fire- sight, obviously plotting their slow, torturous demise.

He quickly went forward and knelt down beside Tsuna, gently lifting her head. "Oi, dame-Tsuna, are you okay?"

"Ouch. Hurts. Gonna kick stupid girls' ass." Tsuna whined, a bruised hand tugging at his blazer.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary. You can take care of those..."

"Heh, of course, kora!"

Reborn lifted Tsuna and carried her bridal style as they made their way towards the infirmary, making every girl they passed go green with envy. "Hmph, if you're going to kick ass, you should have done that a while ago..."

~~~~~~~.

Meanwhile, with Yamamoto and Gokudera...

"What the hell was that about?" Gokudera snapped angrily the moment Tsuna closed the classroom door behind her.

"What was what about?" Yamamoto replied innocently, his smile turning into a smug grin.

Gokudera clenched his fists into tight balls. _Can't hit him... Not supposed to hit him... Can't hurt the idiot for the sake of hime..._ "What the fuck were you implying just now?"

"Wow, that's some strong language there, dera-kun." Yamamoto said, a fake shocked expression on his face. "I was obviously implying that Tsuna should be my wife. I thought you were pretty smart to guess that."

"Who would want to be your wife, dumb ass! She's too good for you!"

"And you think you're good enough for her, the princess?" came the retort, his smile never wavering.

_Looks like the brainless baseball freak isn't as dumb as he supposedly is!..._ "Of course! Is this a challenge I'm hearing?" Gokudera smirked. _A_ _competition for hime!_

"Challenge accepted then. I'll be the one to win Tsuna's heart."

"That's what you think. Hime will be mine!"

~~~~~~~.

"Why didn't you fight back? You could have been seriously hurt, stupid." Reborn chided, applying ointment on Tsuna's arm.

"Mama always told me not-"

"I know that. But Maman isn't here! Would you have let them beat you to a pulp?"

Tsuna straightened up defensively. "O-Of course not! I was about to..."

"If I wasn't there to save you, what would have happened?"

"Jerk." she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Well, this jerk saved you, whether you like it or not." Reborn said, his tone slightly softer as he flicked Tsuna's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, scrunching her nose at the unpleasant smell of the ointment. There was a stiff silence between them and she didn't like it. Reborn... Who was he to her?

"Don't do that. You look stupid." Reborn commented.

"I probably look stupid to you all the time don't I?" Tsuna droned, glaring at the now smirking fedora-wearing third year.

"Now you're getting the drift."

_Jerk!_ "Hey Reborn... Did we know each other before?"

Reborn packed up the first-aid kit and placed it back on the shelf. "You forgot. So I'm not telling you until you remember."

_What? Stupid Reborn! It won't kill you to just tell me!_ "Urrrgh fine!" she huffed, folding her arms. "Hey, what did you do to those girls?"

"They're not dead, don't worry."

"Seriously..." _He's going to drive me nuts one day!_

"I already thought you were nuts, since you did transfer _here_."

_What the? Did he just read my mind?_

"You're just too easy to read, dame-Tsuna. Your face says it all."

_Jerk._

"Enough with your mediocre insulting or do you not have a wider vocabulary? Let's go back to class. Come on." Reborn outstretched a hand towards Tsuna and tapped his foot impatiently.

Tsuna looked at the hand before hesitantly reaching out. "Thanks." she mumbled. _First he acts like an asshole and now he's being nice!_

~~~~~~~.

Sliding open the door, Tsuna found her two friends in the exact same spot with the exact same expression they had before she left. _Something definitely happened..._ She thought, feeling the tension between them in the air.

"So... Anything happened?" she asked curiously.

"Nope! We just talked a little!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully. _A little too cheerful..._

"Of course not, hime... Like he said, we talked a little." Gokudera answered stiffly, a glare directed at the black-haired teen.

_Yeap, something really did go on just now..._

"So... Wanna go out after school today?" Yamamoto asked. Feeling another glare behind him, he added, "All three of us I mean."

Tsuna placed a finger on her lip, frowning a little as she thought about something. Yamamoto and Gokudera suddenly had the urge to take a picture or better still, pounce onto her but they had the brains to do otherwise. "I would love to but I have something to do... I'm sorry..."

"No no it's fine! We can go out some other time!" _Even better if it's just the two of us..._

"I'm sure hime has something important so don't worry about it!" _because I can now plan the best way to win you over! Take that, baseball freak!_

_I'm just going to go grocery shopping..._ "Yeap, I'm sure there are other days!"

~~~~~~~.

_Damn those herbivores!_ Hibari snapped inwardly, his grip on his tonfas tightening, his deadly aura scaring the students away_. How dare they bully Tsuna! I would have bitten all of them to death if it weren't for that fedora omnivore... And that perverted pineapple herbivore, he dared to provoke me with a photo of him putting his filthy hands around that herbivore's waist! Hmph, five minutes till the bell rings. Five minutes for me to bite him to death._

... And off he went to bite his arch enemy to death.

No one knew why Mukuro had bruises everywhere when he returned to class.

~~~~~~~.

Last period… Last period and I can finally go home… Tsuna thought to herself, glaring intently at the clock. The door suddenly opened and in came… another blond.

… _He has the same aura as Hibari!... And strange enough… They actually look pretty similar…_

"My name is Alaude and I will be your History teacher. I expect no nonsense from anyone of you and you must obey all my rules. Number one, you do not speak when necessary. Number two, I expect all work to be submitted on time and done to perfection. Number three, if any of the said rules are broken, I will cuff you to death." Alaude said, staring coldly at the class. The class became silent to the point they could only hear the ticking of their clock.

_Did he just say… cuff us to death?..._ Tsuna stole a glance at her two other friends and saw that Yamamoto didn't really seem affected by the speech while Gokudera had this 'what the fuck did that blonde teacher just spout?' look. All the other classmates just sat there stunned and nodded stiffly, not wanting to incur the wrath of their teacher.

_So… That must be the girl Kyoya was grumpy over… _Alaude thought, his eyes shifting to Tsuna's direction.

_I guess it shouldn't be too bad if we keep to ourselves and… I-Is he looking at me? What did I do?_ Tsuna started to panic inside and fiddled with her fingers.

"Your bow is crooked. Get it sorted out now."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna said in a squeaky tone that clearly didn't sound like her at all. She sighed inwardly in relief as she adjusted the bow. _Safe…_

Lessons continued after the teacher's introduction and before long, the bell finally rang. Usually, everyone would have been packed and ready to storm out of the class but this time, it was different. No one moved an inch as Alaude continued teaching, writing something on the board. A minute later, he stopped and turned around abruptly, causing everyone to jump a little. They sat in their seats with bated breaths as Alaude scrutinised them.

"Lessons are over. I expect you to read page sixty-three and complete the assignment that I have just written on the board." With that said, Alaude closed his book and sauntered out of the classroom. The tension in the class finally broke and everyone seemed like they were back to their old selves.

"Wow, that was intense! I couldn't even sleep!"

_That's because you weren't supposed to…_ "Yea…"

"Idiot." Gokudera muttered at the raven-haired teen.

Packing the last of her books into her bag, she got up from her seat. "I guess I'll be going now, see you guys tomorrow!" she said cheerfully, waving at her two friends before leaving.

"Yeah see ya… God, she's cute." Yamamoto mumbled. Apparently, Gokudera had heard that and instantly glowered at him.

~~~~~~~.

"Right, first I have to get to the supermarket..." she said to herself, flipping through her list of things to buy. Upon reaching Namimori supermarket, she grabbed a basket and went straight for the fruits section.

_Hmm, apples... Grapes... Oh, pineapples!... Looks familiar... Like someone I know... Oh well._ Soon, her basket was half full and walking over to the canned food aisle, she caught sight of a white-haired male with the Vongola high's uniform in another aisle.

"Ah... Which one is better?... I can't decide!" he muttered, holding up two packets of marshmallows.

"I prefer that other brand," Tsuna suggested. "It melts really nicely in your mouth unlike the other one." _I hope I wasn't being annoying..._

"Oh? Really? Thanks!" he said, his face lightening up. "You're from Vongola high too? Well, nice to meet you! I'm Byakuran, third year!" Byakuran turned around to face her completely and that was when Tsuna noticed his lavender eyes and the tattoo under his left eye. _He actually looks really cool...Wait, the school allows tattoos too? I was sure Hibari would have caught him for that…_

"Do you like marshmallows?" he asked in a serious tone, placing both hands on her shoulders. He looked so severe that anyone else would have thought he was asking a question that concerned life or death.

_What kind of question is that? And so serious too!_ "Y-Yes..."

All the seriousness disappeared and Byakuran was smiling again. "That's good! Because I absolutely love them!"

_Marshmallow maniac much?_

Soon, his basket was filled with nothing but packets and packets of marshmallows and he made his way to the check-out counter. Tsuna followed along, since she was done with her shopping as well. _He actually eats all that? I'm surprised he doesn't have any cavities..._

~~~~~~~.

Byakuran strolled out of the supermarket with two bags full of marshmallows, humming a soft tune. "You're new here?"

"I moved here two days... Can I ask you something?..."

"Hm?~"

"Why did you buy so many marshmallows?..." Tsuna was truly bewildered at the fact that he almost bought off the whole shelf. _Who could eat that much?_

"Well, I use them for cooking too, other than just snacking!" Byakuran replied coolly, chuckling at the sceptical look on her face. "Yes, yes, 'for cooking?', you may ask. Of course it can be done! As cakes, as pudding, as anything!" he said, swinging his arms around for emphasis, the bags hanging precariously on his fingers. "But still," Byakuran leaned forward till their faces were inches apart. "They still taste best on its own~" he whispered, calm lavender eyes staring at Tsuna's own hazel brown ones.

The brunette unknowingly held her breath, mesmerised at the sight before her. His white hair was like snow and it complemented his fair skin as well as his purple eyes. Tsuna wondered if Byakuran's hair was naturally white or dyed. Either way, it was beautiful. She hadn't notice that they were that close until his breath tickled her nose. _Smells like marshmallows... HIIIIE!_ Tsuna jumped back, a light blush on her cheeks. "Ah erm... Sorry about that!"

Byakuran just laughed and waved it off. "Don't worry! You smelled really nice anyway!~" _Like strawberries!... Yum_.

"I guess I'd better get home then! See you in school tomorrow!"

"Mm sure! You can try some of my cooking next time!"

"Bye, Byakuran!" Tsuna shouted as she ran off.

"Bye!... Ah, so mean… you didn't even tell me your name!... Tsu-chan~"

~~~~~~~.

"I can't believe it, everyone I've met are weird on different levels!... Except for Yamamoto, he's seems pretty normal I guess." Tsuna muttered to herself as she stored the items in her fridge.

She went to her room and gathered her clothes, heading straight to the bathroom for a shower. _From what I've experienced, Mukuro is definitely a pervert and Gokudera is one of those 'save-my-life-and-I'll-worship-you' type of people, not to mention dynamites! Who carries dynamites around?How does he get them anyway?_

_And that Hibari, always talking about 'biting people to death' and having tonfas... Really? Isn't that kinky? At least it isn't handcuffs, those would really be kinky, haha... Oh. Alaude-sensei said something about cuffing us… I'm so sure that they're related somehow… Byakuran too, he's crazy about marshmallows! Ah, and Giotto-sensei... C-Confessed... _Tsuna groaned and planted her reddened face on the bathroom wall, water running down her back_._

_Did that really happen? He may be a few years older than me but I still consider him as just a teacher... Also... That damn jerk, Reborn! He thinks he's some kind of god huh! He's not that great anyway. Maybe really good-looking with a tiny smudge of kindness, that's all. Yeap. Absolute jerk. I can't remember who he is! He should just tell me and get it over with._ Turning off the faucet, she stepped out of the shower stall and dried herself. After getting dressed, Tsuna decided to prepare dinner. Suddenly, she stopped right in her tracks. _What... The... Hell..._ She thought as she entered the living room.

Reborn was sitting on HER sofa, looking absolutely comfortable with his feet up on HER coffee table, in HER damn living room!

"Reborn! How the hell did you get in?" Tsuna hissed, stomping up to the third year student and kicking his feet down.

"Chaos, dame-Tsuna. Maman sent me a set of keys so I could take care of you. Aren't you going to prepare dinner? I'm hungry."

Tsuna was speechless, but in her mind, swear words and vulgarities were forming and she had to hold back in order not to spill them out. "Maman? Why-"

"Have you really forgotten? We were childhood friends damn it! I know it's been a long time but can you really remember absolutely nothing?" Reborn said, slightly annoyed.

_"Ne, Reborn, what do you want to be when you grow up?"_

_"Hmph, I'm going to be a hitman! What about you? Are you going to be even more dame when you grow up?"_

_"H-Hey!... Anyway, you can't be a hitman!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're not cool enough. Not even with your curly sideburns! Hehe!" Tsuna giggled as she ran off, an infuriated Reborn behind her._

_"At least I'm not dame like you!"_

"... Oh my... You! You hitman wannabe!"

A tick mark formed above Reborn's head. "Wannabe? I have enough skills to be a hitman, mind you. And, I have a fanclub. What about you, huh? Still as dame as ever." He smirked.

Tsuna huffed and went to the kitchen. "Whatever. It was your own fault that you left so suddenly!"

"I had to go back to Italy!"

"You could have told me!"

Reborn snorted elegantly (only possible with Reborn), tilting up his fedora. "You never believed that I was Italian."

"That idea was so hard to believe when I was a kid!" Tsuna retorted, chopping up the vegetables with more force than usual. _Stupid Reborn, stupid Reborn, damn Reborn..._

"When you were a pitiful dame kid, you mean."

The last of the vegetables were destroyed beyond recognition. _Keep calm, Tsuna... No use arguing with jerks..._

~~~~~~~.

"Kyoya, I assume you've finished the reports?"

"Hm."

"I've already patrolled the town so we can go home now."

"...Hn." Hibari got up and made his way towards the door of the reception room, also known as the Disciplinary committee office.

"I see you've taken interest in someone."

Hibari froze with his hand on the handle of the door. Glaring at his cousin from the corner of his eye, he spat, "That is clearly none of your business. Also, I have yet to bite you to death for trespassing into my office." With that said, Hibari promptly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn- 13 Yamamoto- 3<strong>

**Hibari- 7 Byakuran- 2**

**Giotto- 2 Mukuro- 2**

**Gokudera- 5 Fong- 7**

**Alaude-2 Belphegor-2**

**Xanxus-3**

**Reborn is leading!**

**Hello! I've replied to all your reviews, except the anonymous ones which I'll get to soon enough, so check yo PMs!**  
><strong>I do apologise if the characters are a little out of character, some accidental, some on purpose... But if it gets out of hand, do tell me!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks X27!... Oh god, I just saw the mistake about the pov thing... Thanks for telling me! I've rectified it so phew. I'll erm, try to take things slower now!<strong>  
><strong>Lya3: Well, chapters are going to be about this length!<strong>  
><strong>So... Crazygirl13! Hello! So erm... My story had many similarities to other fem27 fics? Gosh, I had no idea, because I haven't really read a lot of fem27 fics lately XD the most recent one was at least two months ago and I can't even remember the name or content... I'm usually hooked on action fics XD (Which is probably why I suck in romance and humour) Anyway, I would never, ever plagiarise! (If I did, I probably didn't know) I pride myself as a (noob, novice, bad?) writer so yes, I consider plagiarising a GRAVE SIN. *serious nod* Don't worry! I have many twists up my sleeves so you have been warned! :D You might want to expect cliffhangers too. I'll try to update faster when there's one since I myself can't take cliffies when I read!<strong>

**Why, oh why, did Tsuna not have a larger (and more dramatic) reaction to seeing the use of weapons in school? That will be explained in later chapters! If your curiosity is really gonna kill you, I could explain it now! (in a PM!) I wouldn't mind since I love spoilers (and spoiling :) )**  
><strong>Another thing, I've been told that my story is moving too fast. I am so sorry! I guess I got caught up in the plot and it may also be due to me having the habit of dragging my stories slowly (as seen in The Sky's Reflection) so I thought quickening my pace would be better...<strong>  
><strong>Yes, you may vote for multiple characters and after every chapter :) If a certain character's vote remains at 1, it will be striked off! (Yay, less competition?)<strong>

**Sorry for the long A/N... I tend to blabber at the first few chapters because of explanations so it'll decrease over time :)**  
><strong>Thanks for reading and Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings were peaceful as usual but Tsuna couldn't help but feel uneasy. _Maybe it's just because Reborn pissed me off too much last night..._

_Last night…_

_"Hey dame-Tsuna."_

_"What?"_

_"Why didn't you add carrots?"_

_"Because I didn't buy any."_

_A few moments later, "The ginger should be cut into smaller pieces."_

_"What for?"_

_"Because I can't stand them."_

_Tsuna silently fumed, tightening her grip on her chopsticks. "Well, too bad."_

_"I want eggrolls tomorrow."_

_"Absolutely not! You are not coming here tomorrow!"_

_"You might get lonely without me." Reborn said with a serious face._

_"As if!... You know what? Just shut up."_

_~~~~~~~._

_"I should have just ignored him from the start... _" Tsuna whined. as she left the house.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Good morning, hime!"

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Good morning!" Tsuna replied cheerfully, completely forgetting about her grouses. Her two new friends seemed to want to walk with her every morning to school and Tsuna was perfectly fine with that. Back in her old school, she would walk with Haru and some part of the way with Adelheid... Suddenly, a fact dawned upon her.

She had no female friends in Vongola High.

Tsuna furrowed her brows. The number of males and females were about the same so how did she not have any female friends?

"Tsuna? Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "I was just thinking!"

Upon reaching school, the moods of everyone suddenly changed when Hibari appeared along one of the Disciplinary Committee at the gates.

"Move, herbivores, before I bite you to death. Class starts in five minutes." he said, his eyes following Tsuna.

"Che! We're not even late so shut up!" Gokudera snapped. Immediately, Hibari's eyes narrowed and his hands reached into his coat, probably where his tonfas were.

"Ah, erm... Thank you for the reminder! Now let's move along, shall we?" Tsuna nervously said as she pushed Gokudera forward while flashing Hibari a bright smile. "Gokudera! Put away your dynamites!" _Frankly, I don't really know if they're real but I'm definitely not going to test that out...The last time I dared Kaoru to use his drill which really looked like a toy, the park was almost destroyed and he got grounded…_

~~~~~~~.

"I can't believe that stupid prefect! He's such an ass!" Gokudera grumbled.

Tsuna patted the silver-haired teen's shoulder, looking into his emerald eyes. "He's just doing his job... We can't really blame him for that, can we?"

"Agreed! As long as we don't offend him or anything, we'll live!" Yamamoto commented good-heartedly, slinging an arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess- Hey! Get your filthy hands off hime!"

The bickering went on till they reached the classroom and suddenly, someone crashed against Tsuna's back, almost knocking her over if it weren't for Yamamoto's hold on her.

"Watch where you're going, woman!" Gokudera growled.

Tsuna steadied herself before turning around and when she did, she came face to face with a purple-haired girl wearing an eye patch.

"A-Ah, s-sorry..." apologised the girl who bowed immediately.

"I-It's okay! Don't worry about it!" She looks strangely familiar... "Are you looking for someone? Since you're not from this class." Tsuna asked.

The girl nodded and looking behind Tsuna's shoulder, she gave a feeble shout, "Mukuro nii-sama!..."

Gokudera made a choking sound while Yamamoto's eyes just widened.

"Hello, Chrome. What brings you here?" a sleek voice said from behind.

Gokudera snorted at Mukuro. "I feel sorry for her having you as a brother!"

"Well, I feel sorry for you for having that sister of yours." Mukuro retorted triumphantly. That statement effectively shut Gokudera up.

"Um... I... I brought your bento... Mum said that you left yours on the table..." Chrome said timidly, handing the lunch box to her brother.

"Ah, I must have forgotten, thank you." he said, patting the girl's shoulder. "Also, I apologise about the other day, Tsunayumi."

_He does look sincere enough..._ "It's fine. Just don't do that again..."

"I'm going back to class now... See you later..."

"Okay, if anyone bullies you again, tell me and I'll destroy them." Mukuro said sternly, a devious smirk on his face. Chrome nodded with a smile and turned to leave.  
><em>D-Destroy? What did he mean by that?... I'm betting all my lunch money that he has a weapon too…<em> Tsuna thought, looking warily at her classmate.

"Oh don't fret," Mukuro said when he felt her eyes on him. "I only hurt those who bully my Chrome. You should be friends with her; after all, she doesn't have many friends."

"Like you?" Gokudera muttered.

"At least my lunch is edible. Poor little puppy." Mukuro sneered as he went back to his seat. Gokudera was so tempted to blow up that pineapple head to pieces but because of Tsuna, he refrained himself from reaching into his pockets where the explosives were.

"...I didn't know you have a sister!"

"Yeah! What's she like?" Yamamoto finally said.

"Horrible." Gokudera just said with a groan, face-palming himself.

~~~~~~~.

"Guess what, class! We'll be having two exchange students from a sister school in Italy in a few days!" Giotto said excitedly. Students chattered among themselves and quietened down when Giotto merely raised a hand. "I know you're all very excited but can we continue class normally, please?" the teacher said in which the female students gladly complied.

Tsuna just sighed and turned to face outside the window. _I can't stand Giotto and his supposed charms! It's just so weird that people actually swoon over him…_

"... The baseball club would like to meet all their members during lunch break and those who are in the track-and-field team, need not attend today's training! And that concludes the announcements for today! The bell's about to ring so I'll just give you guys a head-start for your physical education class, see you guys later!"

"Aw, looks like I can't have lunch with today..." Yamamoto said. He sounded despondent about it while Gokudera had a tiny, almost unnoticeable grin on his face.

"We can always have lunch everyday! Don't be too upset about it!" Tsuna replied, oblivious to the dirty looks that Yamamoto and Gokudera were sending each other. "Come on! We have to go change right?"

~~~~~~~.

"Oh my god! We're playing with the third years? Is that... Class 3-A?" one of their classmates exclaimed as the entered the gym.

The spacious gym was large and brightly lit, the equipment still relatively new. Tsuna couldn't help but feel awed by the atmosphere there, considering the gym at her old school was... The complete opposite of the one at Vongola High. However, her mood was completely ruined when she saw a particular person wearing a stupid damned fedora indoors. The fedora idiot apparently saw her too and gave her a smirk. Girls squealed as they spotted the guys who either waved back or winked.

_Egoists._ Tsuna thought, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, Tsu-chan! We meet again!" an overly cheerful voice said from the crowd. Tsuna spotted Byakuran from afar due to his white hair and waved. As he got closer, Tsuna noticed that he had a bag of marshmallows with him... "Here! Have one!" he said, taking one out and handing it to Tsuna.

"Erm, thanks...?" _He's eating it during classes too?..._

"Mmm, you look good in shorts~" he commented and immediately, Yamamoto and Gokudera went on guard, glaring at the marshmallow-chomping teen.

"Haven't been out in the sun much, have you, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, appearing behind Byakuran.

"Stop leering at hime, you bastards!" Gokudera stood protectively in front of Tsuna, emerald eyes locked onto the two third years.

"Hey, Lal! Looking as good as ever!"

Tsuna turned and saw Colonello standing beside a blue-haired teacher.

_Thwack, thwack!_ Sounds of groaning followed from Colonello as he stepped away.

"Shut up, Colonello, before I give you detention! Oi, get all your pathetic asses ready! We're playing dodgeball!"

The two classes stood opposite of each other, some with the balls in hand, others getting ready.

"And... Go!"

War began.

"Defeat the third years!" the class chairman shouted, throwing a ball which completely missed its intended target.

"This sounds like fun!" Yamamoto said, picking up a fallen ball. Immediately, his eyes narrowed and he got ready to throw the ball. Everyone else made way for the baseball player, knowing what was going to happen. Yamamoto threw the ball and it flew with such speed that it was a blur.

One of the class 3-A student got hit in the stomach by the speeding ball and doubled over in pain with a loud cry.

"Oi! Don't kill the students!" Lal shouted, not bothering about the student. "Continue the game!"

_That was... Deadly..._ Tsuna thought.

"Kufufu, now isn't the time to space off, Tsuna." Mukuro whispered, catching a ball which was about to hit Tsuna.

"E-Eh? Sorry!" Tsuna quickly moved aside, dodging yet another ball.

"Hime! I'll get revenge for you!" Gokudera yelled, snatching a ball from his classmate and slinging it at the upperclassman who was the one who aimed the ball at Tsuna. The ball hit him straight in the face, knocking the unfortunate student over. "Hah! Take that!"

_G-Gokudera_... Tsuna sweat dropped. She could see that Yamamoto and Gokudera were incredibly concentrated in the game and after a while, she realised something after observing them. They were aiming at Byakuran and Reborn. Colonello occasionally too.

Reborn was dodging fluidly and wasn't even working up a sweat. Noticing that he was being watched by a certain brunette (including other girls but they could be ignored), he gave a wink and smirked at her. Tsuna just gave a pathetic excuse of a glare which looked more like a pout before turning to observe Byakuran. The white-haired senior was still happily munching on his marshmallows while sidestepping occasionally to avoid the flying balls. "I'm bored..." he droned. Picking up one of the balls on the ground, he played around with it with a free hand before narrowing his lavender eyes. "I hope this game ends..." after he said that, he threw the ball and it ended up hitting Gokudera on his arm. "Looks like you're out!~ Oh well, no hard feelings, hmm?"

Gokudera cursed up a storm and went to the back of the hall where all those who had been hit were, sulking like a child. Of course not before apologising profusely to Tsuna about 'not being to able to protect hime anymore' and that 'he had failed her'... Something along those lines.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed and not many were left standing. In Tsuna's class, 1-B, only Tsuna, Yamamoto, Mukuro, and another girl by the name of Sasagawa Kyoko. For class 3-A, the remaining players were Reborn, Byakuran, Colonello, and a few other students.

_... We're outnumbered!..._ Tsuna thought, glancing at Yamamoto who caught her gaze and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey Tsuna, kora! Hi!" Colonello shouted from across, waving vigorously with a wide grin, showing pearly white teeth.

"Erm... Hi?..." Tsuna replied hesitantly, jumping aside to avoid a ball coming towards her.

Reborn elbowed the blond with a growl before throwing another ball, this time hitting the edge of Kyoko's arm.

_One down, three left... This is getting slow..._

"This is slow! Therefore, we have to speed it up!" a third year shouted, picking up a ball in each hand. "This! Is! War!" he threw both ball at Tsuna and the others and proceeded to sling more. The students in the gym roared out, cheering on their remaining classmates in the 'arena'

_Whaaaaaat? Hiiieeee!_ Tsuna didn't really like running and all this was making her work up a sweat which she didn't enjoy. At all.

Balls started flying everywhere and everyone started running around, ducking and hurling. Eventually, only Byakuran, Reborn and Colonello were left. They looked pretty smug about being the remaining ones in their class and prepared to knock out the rest of Tsuna's classmates.

Tsuna picked up a ball and stared at it. _I wonder... _She looked up and glanced at the other side. An evil smirk crawled onto her face. She readied the ball in her and threw it hard. Her skills at throwing weren't particularly fantastic but the ball managed to stay in the air for a while before dropping. It smacked onto Reborn's forehead and bounced off, knocking onto Byakuran's leg and rolling over to Colonello's feet, bumping into it.

"... Does this mean I'm out too, kora?"

"Yes, stupid blond. We lost damn it." Reborn growled rubbing his forehead. He was so going to find Tsuna for this.

Tsuna was shocked and stood there with eyes wide open and mouth agape. _I... I only meant to hit Reborn..._

"Wow, Tsuna! That was so cool! You're really good at this game, aren't you?" Yamamoto complimented, his arm slinging over Tsuna's small shoulders.

The brunette just laughed, avoiding a glare from Reborn. Probably about the ball hitting his head. "It was just luck, I guess..."

"Fun's over! Get your lazy asses back to class before I kick them there!" Lal shouted, collecting the balls and preparing them for the next class. "I said move already! Are you idiots deaf?"

With that, everyone scrambled out of the gym and back to their own classes.  
>"Hime! You did great just now! You totally owned those bast-"<p>

"Gokudera! Language!"

"S-Sorry, hime..."

"Anyway," Yamamoto started, his arm still stuck firm around Tsuna's shoulder. "You should try out for the baseball team sometime!"

Gokudera snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why would hime want to try a stupid sport like that!"

Upon reaching the classroom, everyone froze on the spot for a while before scrambling to their seats.

"All of you are late by thirteen seconds. Get back to your seats or I'll cuff all of you to death... With detention." Alaude said, staring at them with cold blue eyes.

_Ehh? Just by a few seconds and he's going to... Cuff us to death? Whatever that means, that is. Pretty kinky if you ask me… _An image from a magazine shown by Julie popped into her mind._ Oh god, Julie's perverse nature is getting to me…_ Tsuna thought as she made her way towards her seat. Suddenly, someone pushed her from behind in their rush, causing Tsuna to fall forward. She let out a soft "Hiie!" expecting to fall... But nothing happened. A strong hand had grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Her shoulder bumped into a chest and when she looked up, she almost shrieked in fright. "A-Alaude s-sensei!... T-Thank y-you..." she stuttered.

Alaude continued to stare into her eyes, making Tsuna feel extremely uncomfortable.  
>"S-Sensei?... Y-You can l-let go of m-my arm..." she whispered.<p>

Alaude reluctantly let go and murmured, "Be careful next time." Turning round, he started scribbling on the board.

Tsuna almost choked when she heard those words from his mouth. _I never thought those words would ever come from him!..._ She quickly made her way to her seat and sat down, shrugging off the questioning looks that her three friends were giving her. Yes, she considered Mukuro a friend.

~~~~~~~.

"I expect the homework to be done and handed in on time tomorrow. Class dismissed." Alaude said, as he packed, not even looking up. When he finally left, to the relief of everyone, everyone got up to change before going for their break.

"I wish they wouldn't arrange History lessons to be after gym class... I can't take such an intense lesson while being tired... And I still have my baseball meeting now..."

"More like your brain can't take anything except baseball." Gokudera said, leaning against his table.

Tsuna smiled lightly at their banter and got up. "Come on, we have to change out of this." walking ahead, she didn't hear what Yamamoto said after that.

"I'm pretty sure I have space in my mind to think about Tsuna."

"Well, considering I'm way smarter than you, I obviously have more space for her." Gokudera sneered. With a proud smirk, he left the class, leaving a partially stunned Yamamoto.

~~~~~~~.

"T-Tsuna!..." a meek voice called out. Tsuna turned around and saw Chrome running towards her. "Y-You're Tsuna right? Mukuro-nii's possession?"

Tsuna's eye twitched._ What the hell has Mukuro been telling his sister?_ "Yes, I'm Tsuna and no, I am _NOT_ Mukuro's possession."

Chrome shuffled her feet and continued to look down. "Erm... I w-was wondering... If w-we... Could be... F-Friends?" The purple-haired girl was feeling more and more nervous with each passing second. She was never really good at making friends given her shy nature. She knew Chikusa and Ken and regarded them to be her closer acquaintances but they were Mukuro's friends, not hers. Most of the girls often bullied her for wearing an eye patch and because Chrome never fought back. This time, she was putting in extra effort in actually talking to someone because of her brother whom she trusted the most. If he said that she should be friends with this Tsuna girl, then she would try.

The brunette's eyes sparkled as she placed her hands on Chrome's shoulders, startling her. "Yes of course!" My first female friend! "Let's have lunch together!" Tsuna said excitedly, dragging the shocked yet slightly elated girl back to her class.

~~~~~~~.

Gokudera grinned to himself. Today, he was going to have lunch with his hime. Alone! Sliding open the door, he entered the class and to his horror, there was someone else with Tsuna.

"What's the pineapple spawn doing there?" Gokudera's sighed in disappointment and sat down.

"Don't be rude!" Tsuna chided, placing a comforting hand on Chrome's shoulder. "This is Chrome, Mukuro's twin sister and my new friend! Chrome, meet Gokudera."

"H-Hello..."

"Che. At least you're more tolerable than that pineapple freak."

Chrome stiffened and turned to Gokudera. "M-My brother is not a freak!" she shouted. Her hand slowly went up to touch the skull patterned eye patch she had on her right eye. "He's the best brother I could ever ask for! He protected me with his life and even after that, he still protects me!" Realising that she had been quite loud, Chrome immediately went back to looking at the floor with a terrified look.

Gokudera was caught by surprise by the sudden outburst and didn't say anything. He looked at Tsuna who was just as surprised. Tsuna patted Chrome's shoulder and pulled her closer. "Are you okay?"

Chrome nodded and looked up again. "S-Sorry... I-I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it! I know you had your reasons so I won't pry into it..."

Lunch continued with a slightly awkward silence but Chrome enjoyed the company nonetheless.

"Kufufu... Chrome. How nice to know that you finally have a friend other than Chikusa and Ken."

"Mukuro-nii!" Chrome said excitedly, jumping out of her seat to hug her brother. Mukuro patted her head and returned the hug.

"Is anyone still bullying you?"

"N-No..."

"Good. The next class is about to start soon so you should get going."

"Okay..." As Chrome left the classroom, Tsuna couldn't help but giggle.

"Is there something funny that you would like to share?" Mukuro inquired, a brow arching.

"Well, your relationship with Chrome is really sweet! You really care about her, don't you?"

"Of course. She's my precious little sister. After what happened six years ago, I vowed to protect her." Mukuro said, walking back to his seat. Before Tsuna could ask anymore, Yamamoto returned.

"Yo, Tsuna!... And Gokudera! How was lunch?"

"Great. Till you came along." Gokudera mumbled.

Yamamoto just laughed and ruffled Tsuna's soft brown hair. "Glad you enjoyed yourselves! Oh guess what happened during the meeting? Our school team qualified for the interschool baseball competition!" Yamamoto's eyes were dancing with joy when he said that and anyone could tell that he was extremely excited for it. "It's my first competition in high school and it will probably going to be even better than the ones I participated in during middle school! You'll be there to watch my matches right?"

"Yes of course!" Tsuna answered, smiling brightly in return. _I guess he really takes pride in baseball!_

Gokudera was glumly silent throughout the conversation, arms folded loosely. "Hmph, don't cock it up and ruin the school's reputation."

Yamamoto's eyes slightly widened. "Oh? You're not objecting?"

"All's fair. I'll get my chance. Just you wait."

Tsuna felt sort of lost as she glanced at her two friends. "What's fair? What chance?" _What are they talking about?_

"It's nothing, hime! It was just something we talked about earlier!" Gokudera covered up. He felt bad about lying to Tsuna but he didn't want her to know about his feeling just yet. Speaking of that, he didn't want his crazy sister to know either. Bianchi would probably go on and on about some shitty "Sweet young love" crap and try to force them together with more insane means and that might push her away. Gokudera was determined to depend on no one but himself to get Tsuna. Of course, that meant that he had to get rid of obstacles, including Yamamoto Takeshi and those senior assholes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh you guys are so awesome! There were already 51 reviews by the third chapter! Maybe if it hits a hundred, I'll post another new story up lol. Did you realise that this chapter was longer than usual? (not including the epic long AN) Chapter lengths will be irregular by the way, depending on my mood and since school is starting in two weeks, chapters will get very infrequent... Anyway, here's the poll!**

**Reborn- 18 Yamamoto- 4**

**Hibari- 10 Byakuran- 5**

**Giotto- 4 Mukuro- 2**

**Colonello- 3 Gokudera- 6**

**Fong- 10 Alaude- 3**

**Bel- 2 Xanxus- 4**

**Reborn is still in the lead and Colonello is back in the polls! Anonymous review replies now!**

**Hey X27! No, it was on purpose! Byakuran already knew her name before she had even met him ;) The second thing you pointed out... It looks fine... That scene took place straight after Tsuna left the classroom! I can't do two scenes at a go so I put that in the later part. Sorry if you misunderstood! D: Thanks for pointing all those out!**

**... Wh-What? By the time this chapter has been uploaded, you might have or have not watched it but... Alaude is the First generation Cloud guardian! Guess I can't blame you for not knowing Byakuran then... A little off his knocker in some episodes but overall still one of my faves.**

**8027 forever: Yesh yesh! I already have some 10027, 8027 and every pairing in this story moments prepared in my head already!**

**Mini-parker! Yea I guess there's not a lot of G27 out there... I have a scene for this pairing which will be in future chapters so don't worry if he or other characters doesn't appear too frequently for now!**

**Hello Lya3! Glad you're still enjoying this story! Haha, the main pairing will still be decided by votes (although it seems pretty obvious now... Maybe he'll be taken over by someone else...) and EVERYONE will still get their moment, regardless if their vote is just one or two. I don't like seeing them heartbroken either or sad endings :/**

**Hayba! Glad that this fic interests you! Haha, wait till you see badass Xanxus come in!... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. That's right, it's a spoiler! So does Bel!**

**You guys should get accounts, I don't want to clutter the A/N so what you see here is much less than what I would really reply you... :)**

**That's all I guess ^^ ciao guys! See you in the next chapter! :D Reviews are a big motivation~**

**PS: For Fong's name, should if be 'Fong' or 'Fon'? I used Fong because of the chinese pinyin thing of his name... So which is the more accurate one?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The HibariTsuna moments in this chapter and the next one will be dedicated to my awesome friend, Aiiyuki! Happy Birthday! :D(don't worry, there'll be more in the next one!)**

* * *

><p>Tsuna let out a yawn as she walked down a quiet street, her school bag swinging gently in her hand. People were strolling along, doing their shopping or just killing time. Tsuna noticed there there were more elderly and young children than young adults even though she was near a shopping district.<p>

That day after her classes, Tsuna decided to explore a little of the quaint town she had moved to since she never really got the chance to properly explore Namimori. A delicious fragrance wafted past her and Tsuna immediately stopped to enjoy it. Making her way towards the smell, she soon came to a small pastry shop named 'Kaze Ryu kashi'. "Wind dragon pastries?..." Tsuna mumbled. What a name. Her stomach growled a little at the smell coming from inside the shop and Tsuna sighed. "I guess a snack wouldn't hurt..." she mumbled. Pushing the door open, the soft tinkling of bells sounded and a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Ni hao! Welcome to Kaze Ryu kashi!" a girl greeted. Her hair was braided and wore a white apron over her red dress. She clutched the round tray tightly and bowed as Tsuna stepped in.

"Hello, what would you like?" a taller male said from behind the counter. Tsuna glanced up and when she saw his face, she froze. _Hibari?... Wait..._  
>He looked at her curiously before breaking out into a soft chuckle. "Since you are from Vongola high and judging by the look on your face, I assume you've met Hibari Kyoya, my younger brother."<p>

Tsuna blinked a few times. _Ah yes, I see a vast difference between the two..._ "Oh... Just curious but... Is Alaude-sensei related to you?"

"Yes, he's our cousin." he replied.

_I knew it!... But his personality is completely different from the other two... More similar to Hibar actually…_

"Anyway, my name is Hibari Fon and I am the owner of this place. Over there is I-Pin, my student and waitress."

"My name is Tsuna! Nice to meet you, Hibari-san..." Tsuna said with a bright smile. "Your cakes smells really good..."

"Thank you, Tsuna. Oh please, just call me Fon. Would you like to try some of these? They're still warm."

"Yes please!" she said without hesitation. Cakes and pastries were something she enjoyed. Tsuna used to eat with Haru all the time and now, she was really starting to miss her best friend. _Maybe I could take Chrome to eat here next time too!_

A wide variety of pastries were placed in front of the brunette who almost drooled at the sight and smell. Picking up one of the strawberry tarts, she took a bite and immediately, the small burst of flavour was enough to elicit a small moan from Tsuna.

"This... This is so delicious! It's even better than the really popular cake shop in Shimon where I used to eat with my friends!" Tsuna exclaimed, not noticing that Fon was walking towards her table from the counter, his long braid swishing to and fro. "The tart isn't too flaky and the cream is just perfect! Even the strawberry is sweet enough!"

Fon sat on the opposite side of the table, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers with a smile while he stared at the bubbly girl in front of him.

"... And this pie is absolutely amazing! The... Uh I'm sorry for babbling! It's just that these are so good that I could eat them all day!" she said, looking a little sheepish when she finally noticed that Fon was in front of her and staring at her.

"That's okay. I'm glad there's someone so enthusiastic about my cakes." Fon chuckled. "You can take these home if you want. On the house of course. I-Pin, would you mind helping me pack-"

Tsuna waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Eh? N-No I couldn't! What about your business?..."

"It'll be fine. It's not everyday that I get someone who so greatly appreciates my works." he said.

Tsuna felt a little bad that she was taking back the cakes in front of her home. After all, they were his livelihood. "How can I repay you? There has to be something I can do for you..."

Fon folded his arms and thought for a while. Tsuna stared at his features and couldn't help but blush. _He's so good-looking, especially when he smiles!... It's hard to tell that Hibari and Fon are brothers if it weren't for their similar looks...  
><em>

"Actually, there is something you could do..." Fon finally said, a stunning smile appearing on his face. "Why not work for me here? You'll be paid of course."

The brunette brightened up at the prospect of working at the shop and nodded eagerly. "I-I would love to! But... What about school?..."

"You can come as and when you like after school for a few hours if you're free. I'm sure I-Pin would enjoy your company."

I-Pin blushed and placed the tray she had been holding all the while on the counter. "H-Hi!... I'm I-Pin! I... I'm Fon's disciple and I learn how to make wonderful cakes from Fon-sensei! I-Pin not from Japan s-so Japanese not very good..."

Tsuna stood up and patted the shorter girl's head. "That's okay!"

I-Pin cheered up and immediately went to pack the cakes up. When she was done, a medium-sized box was thrust into her arms.

"Are you sure this is okay?..."

"Yes of course. Just remember to come tomorrow!" Fon reassured gently nudging her towards the door. "You should get going home now. Your parents might get worried."

"Erm... I live alone. I moved her by myself so that I could go to Vongola high..."

Fon raised a brow while opening the door. "That's brave, but don't you feel lonely without a family member by your side?"

"I do get a little homesick but I have some really great friends in school..." and a jerk of a neighbour who happens to be my childhood friend, "So I'm pretty happy!"

The taller male still had a concerned look on his face. "But as a girl, it's not safe to live alone..."

"I'll be fine! Thank you for your concern! I'll get going now, see you tomorrow, Fon!" Tsuna waved and ran off, the box of cakes and her school bag in hand.

~~~~~~~.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back! How was your day, Takeshi?"

"Great! It's been decided that our school's baseball team is going to join the interschool baseball tournament!" Yamamoto said with a large grin on his face.

"O-Oh?..." _I though his enthusiasm decreased after that middle school incident..._ "Wow, you seem excited for it!"

"Yeap! After all, there's someone who's sincerely supporting me unlike those other fakes..." the teen said, making his way up the stairs and leaving his father slightly surprised.

_Must be that new friend he was talking about yesterday..._

~~~~~~~.

"Yo, wait up, kora! Tsuna!" a voice called out from behind. Tsuna stopped and turned around, spotting a hyped up blond sprinting (almost bouncing?) towards her.

"Ah, erm... You're... Reborn's best friend right? Colonello?"

Colonello mockingly saluted with a grin, slowing down to follow Tsuna's pace. "Yea! Although he probably wouldn't acknowledge me as a -best- friend... Haha... Anyway, going home?"

The brunette nodded, lifting up the cake box for Colonello to see. "Yeah and I found this really incredible pastry shop nearby!"

"Oh? Fon's shop, kora?"

"Yes it is! You know him?" _Oh wait_, _this is a small town after all, I shouldn't be surprised if everyone knew each other here..._

Colonello scratched his chin before starting, "Well, we used to go to the same elementary school and we were classmates for a few years before he dropped out of school because of some family issues. It's not my place to spill all these sensitive issues so I suggest you go ask him yourself! I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school! See ya, cute little Tsuna!" The blond ran off, missing the stunned look on Tsuna's face.

_E-Eh?... Cute?..._ Tsuna's face heated up when she repeated it in her mind and sighed. _He was just saying it like the usual flirt he is... Just like Julie… Calm down... Breathe in, breathe out... Breathe..._

"Ushishishi... What's a peasant doing standing in the middle of the road? Move and make way for the prince!"

_Wh-What the hell did I just hear?..._ Tsuna slowly turned around and saw a blonde male behind her. _He has a... Tiara..._ On his head and wore a long sleeved striped shirt. His hair covered his eyes completely, making her unable to see his eyes but one thing she could see very clearly was his wide grin, almost like the Cheshire cat in stories.

"I don't want to repeat myself, peasant. Make way." he said, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Uh... You could just walk, around me instead of-"

"But I want to walk this way. As a prince, you ought to step aside."

_A self-proclaimed prince?... I have now come to a conclusion that all blonds are weird. Really now?_

"Fine, I'll move!" Tsuna huffed, stepping aside for a stranger who was a supposed prince. "Are you happy, your royal highness?" she droned, rolling her eyes. _Best to play along with those not so right in the head, lest they act up and kill me or something._

The blond took a step towards Tsuna, standing directly in front of the girl who was slightly short than him by a few inches. "Yes, very. Good little peasant. I would have forced you to move if you didn't just now..." a few odd looking knives appeared in his hands and he pointed them at Tsuna's neck. "But looks like that won't be necessary. Ushishishi..."

_What the fish? H-He has knives? And pointing at me? Even Adel's metal fans are safer! I-I'm doomed! I could kick him in the... But that would make him drop the knives... On my feet! No no! Hieeeee!_ Tsuna started to perspire under the scrutiny of the stranger with custom-made knives and slowly inched back. _If I move back really, really slowly, he might not notice and I can make a run for it! Yes! Good idea!-_

"Since you did greet me royally, I shall show some mercy. My name is Belphegor, and don't you forget it! Ushishishi!" with a flick of his wrist, the knives were gone and Belphegor strutted off, the stupid grin still on his face.

_As if I could forget someone like you! And that laugh..._ Tsuna shook her head and ran the rest of the way home, hoping to avoid anymore creepy blonds.

_And I thought Shimon had enough violent people with weapons of somewhat minor destruction but Namimori just takes the cake!... Oh the cakes! Maybe I'll share them with Yamamoto and Gokudera tomorrow!_

~~~~~~~.

Reborn leaned against the window in his room, staring out at the darkening sky. He caught sight of Tsuna opening her gate, and with his sharp hearing, he could hear her mumbling something about crazy blonds and weird people. Reborn allowed a genuine smile to appear as he turned away from the window. She was always a weird one herself anyway. _Oh well, time to head over for my dinner... And maybe check out the box she was holding._

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna opened the door of the fridge, contemplating on what to cook for dinner. After taking out the vegetables and the meat, she closed the door and when she did, she got a shock and stumbled back while letting out shriek that could break glass.

"Wh-Wh-What are you d-doing there? Damn it Reborn!" Tsuna stuttered, her voice three octaves higher than normal.

Reborn rubbed his ear casually, his eyes fixated on the frightened brunette. "I want egg rolls today."

Tsuna gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Jerk."

"There you go with your limited vocabulary of insults. Don't you ever get bored?"

~~~~~~~.

Yamamoto strolled down the street, a light skip in his step. He was on his way to meet Tsuna at her house when he spotted a head full of silver hair in front. He let out an inaudible sigh before plastering a smile on his face as he shouted, "Yo, dera!"

Said person flinched and turned back with a scowl. "Baseball nut." he acknowledged, quickening his pace. When they finally reached Tsuna's house, the brunette was just leaving the house.

"Oh! Gokudera! Yamamoto! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted with a small smile.  
>"Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, noticing that Tsuna didn't have her usual cheerful smile that morning.<p>

"Did someone bully you, hime? Tell me and I'll stick some dynamites up their-"

"N-No it's not that! It's Reborn who annoyed me-" Oh crap. I should have just kept my mouth shut... "I mean he just annoyed me! Don't do anything! And I mean it!" she quickly added when she saw a suspicious gleam in Yamamoto's eyes and Gokudera reaching into his pockets.

The taller teen quirked a brow in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

A nod from Tsuna assured him and Gokudera so they went on their way.

As they were nearing the school gates, Tsuna perked her head up. "Hey erm... You guys go to class first, okay? I need to... Do something. Really."

Once again, both boys shot her a look of disbelief again but complied anyway. "Come back quick, 'kay?"

"Okay!" With that, Tsuna ran off in another direction which suspiciously seemed to be the corridor leading to the Disciplinary Committee room.

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna stood in front of the door nervously, her foot toeing the ground. Raising a hand, she gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer. For a moment, there was no sound and as she was about to leave, a low voice called out, "Come in... Sawada Tsunayumi."

_Ehhhh? How did he know it was me? _She opened the door and peeked in, stepping in slowly to make as little noise as possible. "H-Hibari..."

The sound of a pen scratching on paper stopped and the prefect looked up with a frown. "What do you want, herbivore? Class is starting."

"W-Well, I thought... That since I always see you p-patrolling round the school every time, I-I thought you might be skipping lunch so... I made this for you." Tsuna brought out a bento wrapped in a pink coloured cloth from her bag and placed it on the prefect's desk.

Hibari looked up with his usual frown and crossed his arms. "How would you know that I don't eat?"

"Uh..."

"I could have eaten without anyone noticing."

"I-I..."

"Does that mean you weren't paying attention in class?"

"Ehhh?"

"You were watching me?"

Tsuna paled at the onslaught of questions and took a step back_. Gotta... Get out..._"I'm sorry!" she quickly squeaked out before Hibari could say anymore. "I'll be going back to- Hieee!" Hibari stood up and swiftly moved towards Tsuna whose back was now against the closed door. Two arms on each side of the wall blocked off all escape for the girl who had no choice but to stay as still as possible. She had read from a book that you were less likely to be attacked if you remained as still as possible, tricking the wild animal into thinking that you were dead. Maybe it would even apply to their situation right now, considering that Hibari liked to call others herbivores and 'bite people to death'.

"Look at me."

... Maybe not.

Tsuna reluctantly raised her head and found herself staring at a pair of cold, greyish eyes which was boring into her own warm brown ones. She felt slightly intimidated at the 'carnivore' and pressed herself further into the wall, hoping to blend in. "Y-Yes?..."

Hibari leaned in and whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her. "I expect to see you here at lunch. Do not be late. Understand, herbivore?" with that, he stepped back to give Tsuna- who looked like she was suffocating- some space. _Hmph, like a small rabbit._

Tsuna was completely caught off guard at Hibari's actions and just nodded dumbly with a tint of pink on her cheeks, not noticing the slight smirk on the prefect's lips. The brunette quickly said 'bye' before dashing out of the room at top speed. _What the hell did I just agree to? I'm having lunch with Death himself! He was eyeing like I'm some roasted rabbit, ready to be eaten! Calm down, Tsuna! No one's going to eat you! Take deep breaths! Deep breath- Oomph!_

Tsuna had bumped into someone and moving back to apologise, a hand was on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Are you hurt, Tsuna?"

O-Oh Giotto… "Y-Yea. Shouldn't you be going to class too?" Tsuna asked, noticing that Giotto was heading in the opposite direction.

The teacher frowned and ran his fingers through his gorgeous blond hair, messing it up even more. "Isn't this the way to class?"

… _I guess perfect people have their flaws as well… In sensei's case, its being directionally challenged…_ "It's the other way…"

"Oh." A short yet awkward pause. "Lead the way then, la mia signora…" Giotto said with a killer smile.

_La mi what? I'll have to ask Gokudera what that means since he's Italian too…_

~~~~~~~.

"So you got your things settled?" Yamamoto asked when Tsuna came to class with Giotto and sat down.

"Yeah… Sort of."

Their conversation was interrupted when Giotto announced, "Class, the exchange students are here so please welcome our two new classmates! Xanxus, Belphegor! Please enter and introduce yourselves!" The door was slammed opened and in came a tall black-haired male who had a natural scowl on his face and a blond with his eyes covered and a smug grin on his face.

"Stay away from me, trash. Or else." The taller male growled before moving to an empty seat at the back of the class.

"Ushishishi! Call me prince Belphegor!" he sauntered over to the seat which was diagonal to Tsuna and stood by the table, looming over the trembling student. "I want to sit here, so move, peasant." An odd looking knife appeared in his hand and the student immediately got up and ran to another empty seat on the opposite end of the class. Poor student.

As Belphegor sat down, Yamamoto flashed a smile at his new classmate sitting beside him and said, "Hi! I'm Yamamoto! Nice to meet you!"

Without looking his way, Belphegor replied, "Don't talk to me so casually, you peasant."

"Uh… Okay…"

Tsuna had an urge to bang her head on the table there and then. _What the hell? That self-proclaimed blond prince from yesterday is my new classmate? Life really hates me and decided to drop me in a crazy place called Namimori… How I'll be able to continue surviving this new, mad life is a wonder…_

* * *

><p><strong>And all the characters have been introduced! Chasing, pursuing, flirting, and many others will start now! Muahaha!... Oh and erm... Sorry for the late chapter! I didn't have time to write these few days thanks to preparations and orientation... URGH. School is starting tomorrow... You know what that means? It means I can't write as frequently as I want to anymore! Priority will have to be school (yuck.) and chapters will take mega long... So yeah, it may take weeks to get one chapter out. And I have 3 ongoing stories... T_T<strong>

**Anyway, here's the current poll results!**

**Reborn- 20 Yamamoto- 4**

**Hibari- 12 Byakuran- 6**

**Giotto- 5 Mukuro- 3**

**Colonello- 3 Gokudera- 6**

**Fon- 11 Alaude- 6**

**Belphegor- 2 Xanxus- 4**

**There! Now for anonymous review replies!**

**Catxmelon: Thanks! :D**

**Culela: Thank you! Yeah, there'll be bits of AlaudeTsuna here and there!**

**Hi again, Lya3! Haha thanks! :D Yeah, poor Chrome. She'll have another friend too, later on! Tadah! The Varia has appeared! Well, partially, that is. Agreed, I've seen some funny and some serious Varia fics (mostly funny actually) I intend to post a serious Varia fic soon- Er, not so soon anymore since I have school to handle =_= Don't be sorry! Long reviews are awesome!**

**OMG THANK YOU Gfem27! Your compliments have inflated my ego greatly! Oh and guess what? You're the 70th reviewer!**

**That's all for now I guess! I won't go on a hiatus unless there's an absolute need to so I'll still write! (Just really, really slowly...) I wrote a little longer for this chapter so I hope all of you read it slowly. lol kidding.**

**Thanks for reading and do review! They usually get me hyped up about writing and about the dreaded school days ahead!**

**Ciao! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the late update!... Here you go Aiiyuki! Don't bug me to update in school! HAHAHA.**

**BTW, in the last chapter: If you didn't know what is is 'la mia signora', it's translated to 'My lady' :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After the introductions were done and lessons were starting, Tsuna could feel someone watching her from behind.<p>

_This is just creepy, I can't stand it! _Tsuna stole a glance behind from the corner of her eye and saw Belphegor staring at her. And it wasn't even discreet.

Apparently, Giotto noticed it too and said, "Belphegor, would you please look at the front and not outside the window?"

"Ushishishi~ I wasn't looking out the window, I was looking at-"  
>"Alright, that's enough! Please pay attention!... Or else the principal would like to have a talk with you."<p>

Belphegor kept silent, his smile dropped slightly.

_Wow, that really shut him up? Thank you so much Giotto, for getting the self-proclaimed prince off my back..._

Tsuna slumped in her seat with a sigh, relieved of the creepy, stalker-ish aura.

"... That's all for announcements today! I'll see you guys later for Chemistry! And Belphegor? Stop staring at- uh, outside the window!" Giotto warned, turning to leave the classroom after sending Tsuna a silent 'Be careful!' with a look.

"Hime!" Gokudera whispered as he leaned towards the brunette. "I don't like those new students! That stupid blonde guy seems to be giving you dirty looks! Should I take care of him?"

"Yeah, and he's not really friendly either..." Yamamoto added.

Tsuna could only let out an exasperated sigh and stopped Gokudera from taking out his explosives. _I guess I shouldn't be telling them that I met that psycho on the way home and threatened me with knives just because he couldn't walk round me..._ "It's fine, he's not going to hurt us..." _I hope._

The class suddenly became quiet immediately as the next teacher stepped in. Gokudera shifted back to his seat with great reluctance as Alaude walked in, his narrowed eyes scanning the class. Once he was somewhat satisfied, he placed the textbook on the teachers' desk with a loud 'thud'.

"Hand in your homework now. Those who have not done or finished it, stand up."

Everyone took out their homework but looked at each other hesitantly, waiting for a brave soul to be the first to hand it in. A deafening silence ensued and the only sound that was heard, was the clock ticking. Even the birds outside the classroom fell silent and flew away. Time was ticking and everyone knew that Alaude's temper wasn't exactly the best, especially during mornings... Or anytime and day for that fact.

Tsuna glanced at Yamamoto and Gokudera while the two returned the glanced. Finally, the brunette brought out her file and stood up abruptly, causing majority of the class to flinch and stare at Alaude's victim. Despite the laughable phrase, 'cuffed to death', everyone took that threat extremely seriously.

"H-Here's m-my homework, Alaude-sensei..." she said, her voice wavering. _Don't kill me, don't kill me..._

"Hn."

_Safe!_

Slowly one by one, the rest of the class stood up and went to the front to hand in the papers, except for the two exchange students.

"I expect the work to be done and handed in tomorrow. No extra time."  
>Xanxus rolled his eyes and turned to face the window while Belphegor just shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Anyone who gets anything less than a 'B' will be cuffed to death."

Usually at this point with other teachers, one would expect groaning and complaints spilling out from the students mouth but seeing that Alaude was there, they kept silent.

"... With detention."

_What the...?_ Tsuna somewhat panicked at that. D-Detention for getting less than a 'B'?

"... For a week."

_Is he trying to push our limits?_ Tsuna turned around slowly and saw that many of her classmates had their mouths wide open or a frustrated look on their faces. Gokudera didn't seem worried at all, obviously since he was one of the smartest in the class, despite his delinquent looks and behaviour. The blond teacher stood up and started class wordlessly by writing on the board.

Class went by slowly and silently with the class trying so hard not to fall asleep. The ring of the bell broke the tension the students looked visibly relieved. Alaude stopped his explaination, gathered his books and left, muttering "Class dismissed." under his breath.

"Phew, yet another intense hour of Alaude's history lesson is over!" Yamamoto cheered. "Next lesson is-"

"Ushishi. That was boring. So, you're the peasant from yesterday..."  
>Darn. "Uh... Hi?"<p>

"That's your highness to you."

_What? I thought that was for kings..._

"Don't be rude to hime, you freak!" Gokudera said, defensively. "And what did you mean by yesterday?"

"Hime?... Principessa?" If possible, Belphegor's grin grew wider and he stood up, taking a step towards Tsuna's desk. "You're a princess huh?"

Wh-what? "N-No of course not!" Tsuna quickly answered, waving her hands in front of her. "He just likes to call me that!" _I have a bad feeling about this..._

"Ushishishi. Interesting. Call me Bel. You are known as Tsuna to your friends, am I right?"

_Oh boy. I don't like where this is going..._ "Y-Yes... And?..."

"And you will be my princess."

_... I knew that was coming. I should have changed the topic when I had the chance!_

Gokudera stood up as well in a protective stance while Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to claim Tsuna as yours?" the baseball player said.

"Because I am royalty, of course. Ushishishi. All you peasants are nothing in comparison to me."

_What am I getting myself involved in?..._ Tsuna thought.

The lunch bell went off, snapping Tsuna out of her thoughts. _Saved by the bell!... But in to another fire..._ "I uh... I have to go somewhere now for lunch so I'll see you guys later sorry bye!" she quickly said as she grabbed her lunch box and dashed out of the classroom in record time.  
>"Ushish- eh?"<p>

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna made her way towards the 'Room of Terror', slightly apprehensive about what would happen to her. Which was more dangerous? A tonfa-wielding prefect, or a knife-wielding, self-proclaimed prince? After giving it much thought, Tsuna found that she didn't like either choices since both were just as bad. Obviously. Reaching the door, she knocked it gently, opening it when she heard a grunt. "H-Hibari?..."

As she entered, she saw Hibari standing by the window, seemingly relaxed. He turned towards Tsuna and motioned for her to sit down.

_... Where? On the couch or on the chair in front of his desk_? Tsuna settled for the couch.

"... Not there, herbivore. Here." Hibari pointed to the seat in front.  
>Tsuna groaned inwardly as she moved herself to the 'death seat' as she would like to call it.<p>

Hibari sat down and opened up the lunch box. Inspecting it for a moment, he picked up the chopsticks and started eating.

_Is he serious? He made me come here... To eat with him?_ Tsuna started on her own lunch as well and after a few bites into her food, she realised that Hibari was staring at her. _Gosh, this is really uncomfortable._ "I-Is something wrong?..."

"Feed me."

_D-Did I hear that r-right?_ "Uhh... I think I h-heard that wrong..."

Hibari's face was as straight as ever as he repeated, "I said, feed me, herbivore." he placed his set of chopsticks down and waited.

_Am I in the right room? Or is this some parallel world? Nah, they don't exist... Even if they did, I would be some mafia boss or something. Ahaha..._

"Sawada."

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna started and picked up the eggroll, hesitantly bringing it up to Hibari's mouth. As the prefect ate it, Tsuna finally noticed Hibari's features. After so many days, Tsuna had never dared to look straight at him in fear that she would be bitten, chewed or chomped to death. Whatever suited his fancy. With the sanity of most of the students and teachers in Vongola in question, she took the threat just as seriously as Alaude's 'cuffing to death'.

Hibari had sharp, cold greyish eyes that kept people away. Far away. Tsuna had never seen him smile since he was always wearing a frown. The most she would catch him with his lips upturned was when Hibari fought. And that was more of a smirk than a smile. Yes, she had been watching him from the window. But that doesn't mean she was stalking him or obsessed with him or anything like that! Tsuna was just... Intrigued. Hibari was almost like Adelheid. Both took great pride in protecting their respective schools, both liked solitude- Although Hibari was more extreme since Adelheid stayed around Enma and the others and she didn't mind Tsuna's company either, and both had weapons. Hibari with tonfas and Adelheid with her metal fans. Both were quite attractive too...

Sudddenly, a low, smooth voice brought her out of her reverie. "Herbivore. Don't daydream in front of me."

"Hiiie? S-Sorry!" Adelheid never called anyone names… Tsuna quickly picked up another piece of sushi and placed it in front of Hibari's mouth. The feeding went on for a few minutes in silence with Hibari looking straight at her the whole time. Tsuna couldn't help but blush under the unwavering gaze and occasionally looked out of the window to avoid staring too long.  
>A few chirps were heard and Tsuna immediately turned her attention to the window. A small yellow puff appeared into view and squeezed through the small opening of the window with much effort but made it in anyway.<br>"Hibari, Hibari!" it sang.

"Hibird."

Tsuna's eyes widened when the cold prefect acknowledged the cute bird. _Eh? I thought Hibari would be biting it to death for trespassing or something... A-And he even named it..._

"Herbivore Tsuna! Herbivore!"

_Oh great. Even a bird calls me a herbivore. What great influence from Hibari huh?_

The bird known as Hibird hopped cutely over to Tsuna and started singing the Vongola school anthem.

_What the... This bird is a genius! Either that or Hibari's a good trainer... And why does the school song about Namimori instead of Vongola High?..._

Once it was done with the song, Hibird flew over to Tsuna's shoulder and perched there, nuzzling it's soft head against Tsuna neck.

"Ahh t-that tickles! Gosh you're so cute!" Tsuna stroked the yellow bird and when she looked back at Hibari for approval, she almost fell over.  
>The prefect's normally pale skin tone had a pinkish hue on his cheeks.<br>"H-Hibari?... Are y-you okay?..." _Is he sick?_

"N-No."

_Oh my gosh, he stuttered! S-Something is really wrong!_

"Lunch isn't finished yet." Hibari said, the blush dissipating.

"O-Oh right." Tsuna continued feeding as Hibird made itself comfortable on the messy brown hair of Tsuna's.

A few more minutes had passed and a knock on the door was heard. Hibari looked slightly annoyed but allowed whoever was outside to enter.  
>"Kyoya, I have the reports ready."<p>

"Hn, leave them on the table, Tetsuya."

The man with the pompardant hairstyle nodded to Tsuna and introduced himself. "I am Kusukabe Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." He didn't look very surprised at the sight of Tsuna feeding Hibari but that might probably because he knew Hibari had threatened her into it.

"Hello! Nice to meet you too!" Was there a hint of jealousy from Hibari when he let out a quiet growl?

"Err, I'll be taking my leave. Enjoy your lunch." With that said, he promptly left the room.

"Lunch date! Lunch date! Hibari and herbivore!"

_What the hell did Hibird just say? That bird is really too smart for its own good!_

"Hibari? I-"

"Lunch is almost over. You should be going back to class now." Hibari said, his tone less harsh.

"Uhmm okay." Tsuna packed up the empty boxes and stood up. I barely ate any of my own lunch… "Ah, y-you have something on your face!..." The brunette reached out and plucked out the grain of rice and at the same time, her lithe fingers brushing against his smooth skin. The faint blush reappeared on Hibari's face but faded just as fast.

_So smooth... Uhh whoops. Better get out before he decides to eat me or something._ Tsuna turned and as she neared the door, two arms slammed on each side of her on the door, effectively trapping her. When she turned back around, her breath hitched when she saw the prefect so close to her.  
><em>Hieeee! This feels like some drama where the guy...<em>

Hibari leaned in closer to Tsuna's face.

... And the guy leans in to k-ki... Tsuna shut her eyes tight.

"You have something in your hair," Hibari whispered, his breath tickling Tsuna's forehead. As he stepped back, Tsuna slowly opened her eyes and saw a small yellow feather in his hand.

_Oh._

Hibari smirked as if he knew what Tsuna was thinking and stepped back. "Get back to class... Tsuna."

"O-Okay..." _H-He called me by my name!_ Tsuna almost tripped on the way out, muttering a small apology under her breath.

_I never knew someone like Hibari would have a soft spot for animals and be so gentle... Looks like I've seen another side to Hibari…_Tsuna could feel her face heat up and pressed her hands to her cheeks.

"Hey cute stuff! Want to join us for lunch?"

_Huh?_ The brunette turned around and saw two boys standing behind her. "Do you need something?"

"Yea, you."

Tsuna's eyes twitched sporadically at their words. How corny can they get? As the boys took a step forward, Tsuna took a step back as well. "Sorry but I have to get back to class now." _Shouldn't stick around with idiots after all. Ah, Gokudera and Yamamoto will worry about me if I don't go back soon. I hope this doesn't become like the other time with the rabid fangirls…_

"Come on, just a few minutes wouldn't hurt!" One of them grabbed Tsuna by the arm but instead of pulling her in, he found himself flying forward, his face crashing painfully into the ground. Tsuna swiveled round on the ball of heel and slammed her elbow into the second teenager's stomach. Both crouched on the floor in pain, tears in the corner of their eyes.

"Sorry about that but I can't stand guys like you. Go use your non-existent charms on someone else." Tsuna growled, a wisp of bright orange in her eyes. With that (epic moment), she walked away coolly. Suddenly she was met with another tall teen. She was about to punch him, thinking that he was friends with one of those she had hit but the male merely stepped back, avoiding the attack.

"Didn't think that you would actually hit them. At least you have some spunk, despite your outward appearance. That's good. I like girls with fire." He said with a smirk. Tsuna looked up and saw that it was the Italian exchange student, Xanxus.

_What… did he just say?..._ Tsuna gaped at her classmate who was now leaving. _I have a feeling that a lot of horrible things are going to happen…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SCHOOL HAS BEEN DRAINING MY LIFE. SORRY. I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO WRITE MY OTHER TWO STORIES... AND A COLLAB FIC =_= MEGA FACE PALM. Do inform me of any mistakes since I was somewhat tired when editing this!<strong>  
><em>

**Anyway, enough about my exciting life, on to the poll!**

**Reborn- 26 Yamamoto- 4**

**Hibari- 15 Byakuran- 6**

**Giotto- 5 Mukuro- 2**

**Colonello- 3 Gokudera- 6**

**Fon- 12 Alaude- 7**

**Belphegor- 2 Xanxus- 4_  
><em>**

**Anonymous review replies! Oh yea, if I didn't reply to some of you with registered accounts, I APOLOGISE D: I was too tired to either reply or properly reply so if anyone got some garbled replies from me, I'm sorry!**

**Sei: Thank you! :D  
><strong>

**Pop: OMG THANKS! Stupidly funny? XD Crack pairings? I could have them as guest appearances to ruin Tsuna's day- whoops. HEY EVERYONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
><strong>

**illysia: Aww I know right? All the guys are awesome in their own way XD Long reviews are awesome! :) Multiple endings? Yea I did think of something like that once! But I read somewhere on the terms and condition or something like that, that we can't do those choose your path story things... I've always wanted to write something like that XD OKAY OKAY, HOW ABOUT THIS? When the story is about to end, I'll post different endings for the characters as a separate story? Sounds good?**

**Thanks for waiting and reading! Do review yeah?  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter…

"Sorry about that but I can't stand guys like you. Go use your non-existent charms on someone else." Tsuna growled, a wisp of bright orange in her eyes. With that, she walked away coolly. Suddenly, she was met with another tall teen. She was about to punch him, thinking that he was friends with one of those she had hit but the male merely stepped back, avoiding the attack.

"Didn't think that you would actually hit them. At least you have some spunk, despite your outward appearance. That's good. I like girls with fire." He said with a smirk. Tsuna looked up and saw that it was the Italian exchange student, Xanxus.

_What… did he just say?..._ Tsuna gaped at her classmate who was now leaving. _I have a feeling that a lot of horrible things are going to happen…_

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna walked down the almost empty hallways, her footsteps and another pair behind resounding on the tiled floor. _He just had to appear at that exact moment, didn't he?_ Tsuna thought, giving her smirking classmate a glance.

Xanxus had his hands in his pockets, his eyes trained onto the small brunette in front of him. A while ago, he left the class to get some fresh air, away from the load of trash called 'classmates' and not long after, he stumbled onto the weak-looking girl fighting against a few boys. _Heh, looks like she's not as pathetic as she seems to be._

"Hime! Welcome back!" Gokudera greeted with a shine in his eyes, completely disregarding the quarrel he was having with Yamamoto. _Finally_!

Yamamoto gave a wide grin and waved. "Ah, Tsuna! How was lunch?" Tsuna just laughed nervously and sat down, completely remembering what went on in the DC room as she forced down a blush. "It was uhm… Fine! Like normal! That's all!" _I'm pretty sure they don't need to know the details_… Tsuna sighed, taking out the books for the next lesson. She caught sight of Xanxus smirking when he walked past her without a word. Not long after, a queer laugh of 'Ushishishi~" was heard and the brunette groaned softly as she reluctantly lifted her head to face the grinning blonde in front of her. _Great, another one_. _How does he even see with all the hair over his eyes_? "… Hello, Belphegor-san…"

"Ushishishi… Hello_, mia principessa._" Bel said with a wide grin. "And call me Bel."

Tsuna's eye twitched at what Bel had just called her and turned to Gokudera who look like he was about to explode. "His calling me a princess isn't he?" she deadpanned. _I'm glad I do know some Italian words thanks to Dad…_

"Yes… That dumb blonde called you a princess…" Gokudera seethed, his fists clenched tightly. "And… And only I should be able to call you that! Not some freaky idiot like him!"

"I take great offense to that, peasant. Ushishishi~"

"Then let's fight it out!" Gokudera retorted, his hands feeling for a few dynamites in his pockets.

Knives appeared in Bel's hands and a wild grin appeared on his face. "Gladly, peasant."

Tsuna started to panic at that moment and saw that her other classmates were moving out of the way in fear. "Oi, oi, oi! Stop this! You're scaring our classmates! And aren't you afraid that the disciplinary committee will come? Especially Hibari! He'll start biting us to death!"

Both hesitated for a second and reluctantly put down their weapons, earning a sigh of relief from the class. "Tch, I'm only doing this for Hime, so you'd better watch out!" Gokudera growled before returning to his seat.

"Ushishishi, of course, I'll be the one to win anyway!"

"What did you say?!-"

"GOKUDERA!"

"... Sorry." the hot-headed teen apologised, his demeanour immediately changing to one of a kicked puppy. Bel smirked victoriously as he sat down, eyeing his princess.

_Meanwhile, in the staffroom..._

"Alaude!" Giotto called out cheerfully, earning a grunt from the impassive teacher. "You teach in Tsuna's class right? Don't you think she's so cute? Or rather, isn't she pretty? Ahhh the last time I saw her was when she was a cute little girl! And-"

"Slow down or just stop talking," Alaude growled. However, he seemed interested at the last part of Giotto's rant. "Wait, you knew her as a child?"

"Oho~ Interested? Sorry but I was here first!" Giotto laughed, "I used to visit her family all the time and-"

"Pedophile." the white-blonde merely said before walking away towards his desk.

Giotto's eye twitched and his jaw dropped. "W-What?! I'm n-not a pedophile! It's only a six-year gap! H-Hey Alaude! Oi! Alaude! Don't ignore me!"

The history teacher twirled a pen between his fingers, forcing himself to ignore his colleague's whining. _Only six-years huh?..._ Alaude mused. _Tch, I have better things to worry about._

"... As I was saying, we're still young, Alaude! You shouldn't just waste your whole life taking care of your little brother-"

"Are you saying Kyoya is a liability?"

Giotto raised his hands defensively as he quickly answered, "No, no! I meant that you work so hard to support your brother till you don't have time for yourself!"

Alaude paused his work and thought for a while. It was true that he spent most of his time working but that was to put food on the table and for Hibari's and his own education. Depending entirely on Fon was impossible since the baker couldn't earn enough for all of them. "I'm fine with the way it is now, I don't need you to dictate my social life." Alaude finally said.

"Oh come on!-"

"Enough. Don't you have work to do?"

Giotto sighed defeatedly and went back to his desk. "But if you do need-"

"Quiet."

"But-"

A cold glare was sent his way and that immediately shut him up. "Don't blame me if you become a lonely, grumpy old man…" Giotto mumbled.

"I heard that."

~~~~~~~.

"Hey Tsuna! Let's go to the arcade today! I heard the new game machines have arrived!" Yamamoto said, packing his bag.

Tsuna perked up and looked at Yamamoto expectantly. "Eh? Really?! Okay then! It's been a while since I've been to an arcade! Are you going, Gokudera?"

"If Hime goes, then I go too!" _As if I'll let you go with Tsuna alone, damn baseball-freak!_

Yamamoto held back an urge to sigh and quickly smiled. _Darn_. "Great! Let's go!"

As they left the school, the trio made their way to the crowded arcade but just as they were about to enter, Tsuna felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around, much to the surprise of her other two friends. "E-Eh? Basil?!"

"Ahaha… Hello Sawada-dono…" a male with dirty-blond hair greeted, his blue eyes twinkling. "It has been a while, has it not?"

Tsuna tried not to laugh at the formality and raise her hand to cover her mouth. "I see you've partially gotten over your old way of talking… But it's still really formal…"

Basil blushed slightly and gave a nervous chuckle, "Old habits die hard…"

"Who's that?" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera who just shrugged. "Some old friend of Hime's?"

"Ah, but what are you doing here? Should you be in Italy with my Dad?" Tsuna asked, earning another nevous laugh from Basil.

Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he answered, "Y-Your Dad has sent me here to watch over you… Oh, and he wanted me to show you this when I find you." Taking out a small laptop from his bag, Basil pressed a few buttons on it and turned it to Tsuna.

The screen crackled to life and an image of Tsuna's father appeared. "MY LITTLE TUNAAA! It's been so long since you spoke to me! Why won't you call daddy at all?!" Iemitsu whined. "I don't know anything about you unless I ask mama! And because I don't feel safe with my little Tsu-tsu in such a dangerous environment, I sent Basil to watch over you! Take care, little Tuna! Hope to hear from you soon! Please, please contact papa! I miss yoooou!" With that, the screen turned black, the image of Iemitsu crying like a baby burned into Tsuna's and her friends' minds.

"What the hell," Tsuna finally said, an unreadable expression on her face and a terrifying aura surrounding her.

"Ahaha… I… I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon… You sure that's your dad, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, forcing out a grin.

"Hime's dad is so… weird."

If Basil hadn't pried the laptop out of Tsuna's hands, he was sure the petite brunette would have crushed it to powder. "C-Calm down, S-Sawada-dono…"

Tsuna clenched her fists tightly, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Yamamoto. Gokudera."

"Y-Yes?" They both said in unison.

"Let's trash the arcade."

…And trash the arcade they did. At least three hours had gone by and Tsuna, along with her two friends, had owned every single game available in that arcade. Basil watched on, silently reminding himself never to get onto Tsuna's bad side. The owner had wanted to kick them out but when Tsuna turned to glare, the owner ran off, letting them do as they please.

"Ahh~ Wasn't that fun?" Tsuna said as she stretched her arms, seemingly back to her usual self.

"Absolutely! You totally owned the arcade!"

"Hime never fails to surprise me!"

Tsuna laughed, stepping out of the arcade. "It's getting late, we should be going home now! Basil, what are you going to do?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts about how Tsuna's hair fluttered in the breeze. "U-Um, I live somewhere in your area too, so I won't invade in your privacy! I will be here to observe your environment and report back to boss when I'm done…"

The brunette groaned and mumbled incoherently before waving to her friends. "Basil will walk me home so I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Yamamoto and Gokudera waved back, feeling unsure about Basil and Tsuna walking back together.

"Do you think that Basil guy is another rival?" the raven-haired teen whispered.

"He'd better not be, or else." Gokudera growled.

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna dumped her bag on the sofa and picked up the phone, pressing the buttons with great force. Putting the receiver up to her ear, she waited impatiently for the other side to pick up.

"TSUNAAAA YOU FINALLY CALLED PAPA-"

"Dad!" Tsuna interrupted. "Why did you send Basil to stalk me?! I'm perfectly fine on my own here!"

Loud sniffing was heard from the other side. "I can't have my precious little tuna in that horrible place! There are vicious monsters out there just waiting to pounce on you!"

Tsuna rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating! And that video that you made was so embarrassing!"

"But Tuna!" Iemitsu cried out, "I'm just showing my love for my little girl!"

Tsuna gritted her teeth and her grip on the phone tightened. _I give up!_ "Forget it. I'm tired so see you, bye." Hanging up, the brunette threw the phone on the sofa and went to the kitchen, hoping to make dinner soon. However, as she opened the fridge, she found it to be ransacked, with not much choice left. All that was left were last night's leftovers and a note which read "You weren't home when I came over so I helped myself. Reborn."

"Gaaah Reborn! Get your own food!" She screamed, crushing the note and flinging it away.

~~~~~~~.

Yamamoto stepped out of the shower, a towel over his head. He briefly dried his hair before draping the damp towel over the backrest of his chair. As he headed downstairs to the shop for his dinner, Yamamoto smiled fondly when he read a message on his phone.

_Thank you for today! I had fun!_

_-Tsuna_

"It's rare to see you smile like that these days… So why not tell your old man here about what's been happening?" Yamamoto's dad said with a grin.

Yamamoto laughed nervously, shoving his phone into his pocket. _Geez, Dad is really observant, isn't he?..._ "Eh? Ahaha… Nothing much! Just that… Remember that new classmate I told you about?"

Tsuyoshi rubbed his chin, nodding slightly. "That girl right? Your new friend?"

"Yeap! She's…. She feels real… Not like all the others. Her eyes looked like she could see through your soul or something! Tsuna doesn't say it out but…"

_Ah… After what he had gone through in middle school, I was afraid he would continue to hide in his shell… Looks like he's in good hands I guess…_ "You like this girl, don't you?"

Yamamoto face instantly turned red and he quickly looked down. "Well, uh… She's really nice and fun to be with and I uh…"

"Ahahaha!" Tsuyoshi laughed as he slapped Yamamoto's back. "Young love! How nostalgic! I remember meeting Maki-chan for the first time and she was so stunning. From that moment, I knew it was love at first sight!-"

"Uh, Dad."

"Oh sorry! Anyway, when are you going to bring her over?"

Yamamoto just grinned. "Soon!"

~~~~~~~.

Slender fingers tied the ribbon round a small package before placing it on the palm of his hand to examine his handiwork. "I wonder if Tsu-chan will like it?~"

He gently placed the tiny package in a safe spot of his school bag and slung it over his shoulder, smiling cheerfully as he left for school.

* * *

><p>OH MY GAWD.<p>

I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! School was taking up a lot of my time and when the holidays started... I lost my drive to write. The holidays are almost over now and this is all I managed to churn out. T_T Thank you all for your patience and all your wonderful reviews/alerts/faves!

Mmm, someone wanted it to be Fem!Tsuna x All because the other charas will be heartbroken. I FEEL YA. But I prefer to have a final pairing so yeah.. The final pairing is still undecided and will only be confirmed towards the end of the story which won't be ending anytime soon!

Thanks for reviewing, Kisa! Yea, Tsuna's interaction with Xanxus will be anything but normal~

I think I replied to majority of the registered reviewers but I'll have you know that I read ALL OF 'EM~ And loved every single one :')

Oh and I apologise for the poor standard of English. I reread all my stories and cried myself to sleep thinking why did I even post all this when it's crap? I think my humour factor in this story has dropped too T_T Hopefully it'll come back.

On to the poll! Oh yes, I won't be posting the poll thing on every chapter, instead, I'll post it once every three chapters because it takes up a lot of space :\ I will post the rankings of course, just not the number of votes! Someone requested that **Basil**, **Ken**, and **Chikusa** should appear so if you want them to appear more, feel free to mention them!

**Reborn (28) Yamamoto (4)**

**Hibari (17) Byakuran (8)**

**Giotto (5) Mukuro (4)**

**Collonello (3) Gokudera (7)**

**Fon (14) Alaude (8)**

**Bel (2) Xanxus (4)**

P.S: Guess who was that at the end of the chapter? ;)

P.P.S: I love Kuroko no Basuke omfg. But I still love KHR more~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N below! Please read!**

* * *

><p>"Uwah! There's something on Tsuna's table!"<p>

"Wow, a present from an admirer?"

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked as she entered the classroom with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind her.

"Looks like there's a present from someone!" one of Tsuna's female classmate squealed. Stepping closer, Tsuna picked up the neatly wrapped package.

"Be careful Hime!" Gokudera warned. After all, it could be a bomb in disguise or some smokescreen bomb! You could never be too careful.

Taking a closer look, it was a marshmallow wrapped in a translucent plastic with an orange ribbon tied round it. "How cute!..." _Could this be from… But why?... Eh? Are those words on the marshmallow?! _

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto inquired when Tsuna kept making weird expressions as she stared at the present.

"It's nothing! Ah, the teacher will be coming soon! Nothing to worry about! Just a present!" Tsuna said, dismissing anything that was thrown her way.

"Meet me in the home economics room in the south wing after school! I'll be waiting~" Tsuna read from the marshmallow. _Eh…? I wonder what this is about… And how did he manage to write all that in one marshmallow?!_

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna strolled down the hallway towards the south wing of the school, her hands clasped behind her back. "I never knew the school was this big…" Tsuna muttered to herself. Before that, she had a hard time trying to shake off her two friends who insisted that they tag along. Reaching the room, a sweet smell tickled her senses and she immediately perked up. _That smell! _Opening the door, she saw Byakuran humming softly as he stirred the contents of the pot.

"Tsu-chan!" he exclaimed when Tsuna entered the room. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"B-Byakuran-sempai!-"

Byakuran waved a hand in her face. "No need to be so formal, Tsuna~"

The brunette kept silent for a while before asking, "Uhm… So why did you call me here, Byakuran?"

The third-year chuckled and beckoned her over. "You wanted to know how I cook with my all-time favourite food right? Well, I'm going to show you how!"

"Ehhh?! I-I thought you were just joking around the other time!" Moving closer, she peered over a pot which was simmering over a low fire. "So what are you making?"

"That's actually the dessert! Over here, I'll be stir-frying some marshmallow with carrots! It'll be good, I promise."

"I'm sure it will be," Tsuna said with a smile as she continued to observe Byakuran. Before long, a plate was set out in front of her, the fragrance dissipating throughout the room. "It smells and looks good…"

"Try it!" Byakuran said eagerly, handing Tsuna a fork.

As Tsuna took a bite, she couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight. "This… This is delicious! The sweetness isn't overpowering and it blends with the carrots!" Soon, another plate was placed in front of her and Byakuran sat down, smiling at the brunette in front of him.

"Mango marshmallow pudding, one of my first few creations," Byakuran said as he removed his apron. Flinging it on a table beside him, he rested his chin on his palm.

"This is really good! You should start your own eatery or something! I'm sure a lot of people would love this!" Tsuna rambled as she finished the pudding with a look of bliss.

"That's my dream actually... I plan on going to a culinary school after graduating here… And after that, I'll set up my own shop! It'll definitely be a marshmallow themed shop for people of all ages to enjoy!" Byakuran rambled excitedly as he collected the empty plates.

"I'll support you all the way! Your food is simply too delicious to not share it with people!" Tsuna declared as she stood up abruptly, knocking down her chair in the process. "Ehh I mean… Ahh so embarrassing…" The brunette could feel her face turning red but as she was about to turn away, a hand started patting her head. She looked up curiously and saw Byakuran smiling softly at her.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

At that moment, Tsuna could feel her face turning beet red for a completely different reason. _So close… What a nice smell too…_

"I'll walk you home today, okay?"

Tsuna could only nod dumbly as a response.

~~~~~~~.

"Living beside Reborn must be such a torture…" Byakuran chuckled.

"You have no idea! He comes over for meals almost every day and I can't believe it was my mum who wanted him to take care of me! Even my dad got someone to watch over me! It's crazy! And I thought I would be free if I went to a school far from home!" Tsuna growled as she thought of her empty fridge.

"Yeap, sounds like Reborn~ You're welcome to my place any day, y'know!... Now, don't give me that look, my sister will be there all the time!"

Tsuna raised a brow. "You have a sister? What's she like?"

"Ah, we don't really look alike and she's extremely hyper! Oh and she's cute, like you!" Byakuran said.

"A-Ah is that so… Eeeek! I forgot about my part-time job! I'm really sorry about it but I have to rush off! See you in school!" _I can't believe I almost forgot about my job at Fon's shop!_

"Part… Time… Job? Oh~ Sounds exciting…"

~~~~~~~.

"Sorry I'm late! I was caught up with something in school!" Tsuna panted as she made her way to the counter.

"It's alright, the customers haven't arrived yet," Fon said with a smile. "Oolong tea?"

"O-Okay!" Making her way towards the kitchen, she settled down on a stool and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Fon asked as he carried in the empty trays. "You'll age faster by sighing and frowning will give you wrinkles." He teased.

Tsuna immediately brought her hand up to feel her forehead for any wrinkles. "Don't scare me!" she retorted with a pout. "I'm just annoyed at how over-protective my parents can be, especially my dad! It can be so overbearing sometimes…"

Fon rested against the sink and pulled his long braid forward, closing his eyes as he did so. "I'm sure any parent who loves their child would be like that… I know I have. Sometimes I'm not even sure if I've been a good parent to Hibari…"

"You don't have to! B-Because I'm sure you're a wonderful brother!" Tsuna quickly said.

Fon chuckled softly as he reached out to ruffle Tsuna's hair. "Thank you, Tsuna. I only have one issue I'm not too happy about… And that was to let Kyoya watch a show about lions hunting…"

"Eh?"

"Where do you think Kyoya learnt his mannerism from?"

_From a television show?! Are you serious? Does that mean if he watched a show about cheetahs when he was young, he would be running as fast as a cheetah?_Tsuna giggled at the thought of a young Hibari. "That… It's funny, in a weird way…" Fon nodded.

"Customer has arrived!" I-Pin shouted.

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna yawned as she left the shop, a cake box in hand. _Fon is really too generous…_ Her work had been fun, especially since she got to eat many of the delicious pastries while on the job. Of course, that was only during the break which lasted only five minutes. Stretching her arms, she was about to heave a heavy sigh when the student heard footsteps behind her. She held her breath and was prepared to deliver a punch when the person called out.

"Hey Tsuna!"

"Y-Yamamoto! You scared me! I thought you were a robber or a kidnapper!" Tsuna exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks.

Yamamoto just rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face. "Eheh, sorry about that! Anyway, I just ended practice so it was kind of a coincidence to be bumping into you know actually." Like fate had just brought me to you… "U-Uh I was wondering if you would like to see my baseball match this Saturday…" Yamamoto said hesitantly, pulling out a ticket from his pocket.

"I would love to! I told you I would support you, didn't I?" Tsuna said as she accepted the ticket. "Do your best!"

Yamamoto's face gradually turned red, his eyes unable to pull away from Tsuna warm smile. "Yea o-of course! I definitely will! Uh see you tomorrow!" Immediately, Yamamoto dashed off, punching the air in glee after he was out of sight.

_Wow, he was that excited huh?..._

"Extreme!- Oh hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna jumped a little at the loud voice and quickly turned around, spotting Ryohei running towards her with a cloud of dust behind. "Ryo-Onii-san! You're running again?"

"Yea! One can never be sitting still all the time! We have to be extreme! How about running with me?" the boxer shouted, stopping directly beside Tsuna.

Tsuna shook her head and waved him off. "It's fine! I'm really tired today! Do your extreme best okay?"

"Sure thing, 'lil sis! Extreeeeeeme!" Ryohei shouted before dashing off again, leaving a trail of dust.

_Too extreme… Definitely too extreme…_ Tsuna coughed.

~~~~~~~.

Gokudera turned off the faucet of the shower and reached out for a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he involuntarily shivered when he pulled back the shower curtain. _I hate mornings. It's always so damn cold!_ He ran his fingers through messy silver hair, untangling it before wiping the condensation on his mirror. A frown was reflected but immediately changed to a small smile when he thought of seeing his Hime again. Changing into his uniform, Gokudera grabbed his bag and left the empty house.

As he walked down the street, he could help but sigh when he saw the baseball idiot – Yamamoto – walking in the same direction as him.

"Hey Gokudera! Good morning!" Yamamoto said when he caught sight of the silver-haired student.

"Urghh whatever." was the reply.

"Listen to this, I need your opinion." Clearing his throat, he said, "Are you the catcher? Because you caught my heart!"

Gokudera immediately stopped as disbelieving eyes widened to stare at a grinning Yamamoto. "What. The. Hell? Was that supposed to be a pick-up line? For Hime?! Are you serious?! That was so corny! And related to baseball! It was absolutely atrocious! Horrible! You've just proven to me that you only have baseball in that skull of yours!"

"Woah woah, no need to be so harsh there!" Yamamoto laughed, not taking whatever Gokudera had said to heart. "It just came to my mind yesterday while practicing!"

"Truly an idiot." Gokudera grumbled.

Once they reached Tsuna's gate, the brunette was already on her way out. "Good morning Hime!" Gokudera greeted enthusiastically.

"Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Good morning, guys! It's surprising that you guys are here later than usual." Tsuna commented as she locked the gate, unaware of the dirty look that Gokudera had given to Yamamoto.

"We were… talking about something!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

_What? Gokudera and Yamamoto… Talking? The sky is falling…_ "Uhm, okay. Glad you guys are getting along… I think."

"I'm not gay for this idiot!" Gokudera shouted, flailing his arms around frantically. "I live for you only, Hime!"

_Okay what?_ "I never said you were gay for Yamamoto!" Tsuna snickered. _Gokudera is so fun to tease!..._

"Himeeeeee!" the ever-loyal Gokudera whined, tears running down his face in streams.

Tsuna let out a small laugh and gently patted his shoulder. "I was just kidding! We should be getting to school now before Hibari gets us."

~~~~~~~.

School was a bore, Tsuna decided. Academically, she was quite average but considering that she was in Vongola high, Tsuna comforted herself with the fact she had managed to get into such a well-known school.

On the contrary, Tsuna's life was far from ordinary. The brunette sighed quietly at the statement. Before moving, she hated the mundane life back home. Wake up, go to school, hang out with Haru, go home, eat, sleep, and repeat cycle. Nothing exciting ever happened! Hanging out with Enma was another matter though, those were the times she truly had fun.

"Oya? What's with the blissful smile on your face? Thought of me?"

"Eeeek!" Tsuna shrieked as she pushed her chair back. "M-Mukuro! What are you doing here!" she hissed.

Mukuro merely smiled and pointed to the clock at the front of the class. "It's lunch time, dear Tsuna. Or have you been daydreaming the whole time?" he said softly. His eyes were bright, making the blue and red orbs shine like gems under sunlight. Suddenly, Mukuro's expression changed to one of a polite smile and Tsuna couldn't help but stare. "Anyway I brought Chrome here to have lunch with you so- Tsuna? My my, I never knew I had such an attractive face till you had to stare…"

"Eh- wha- no no!" Tsuna spluttered as she waved her hands. "I… I was just thinking about how real that smile was, until you hid it…"

To say that Mukuro was stunned was an understatement. He wore his mask like a second skin and protected it like how an illusionist would protect their secrets. For this mere girl to see right through it… No, Tsuna was definitely no ordinary girl. Mukuro let out a dry laugh. "You are so very interesting… Sawada Tsunayumi… I look forward to our encounters…"

Tsuna mentally groaned and when she saw the pleased look that Chrome had plastered on her face, she wanted to bang her head on the table. I guess I've attracted too much attention huh…

"Tsuna? Are you okay? You look kinda pale!" Yamamoto commented.

"Yea I'm fine, just… Dazed." She answered, not wanting to incur the flurry of questions from either Yamamoto or Gokudera.

"Probably! You did seem to be in deep thought throughout the lesson."

"Why were you watching Hime?!"

The two started their one-sided bickering and Tsuna decided to let them be, pulling Chrome closer.

"Uhm… Mukuro-nii is a really nice person… Even though sometimes he's a little… off." The shy Chrome said.

_A little? Pfft yeah right._ Tsuna snorted inwardly.

"I-I know it's hard to believe but he used to be a very serious person…"

Wait, what? I can't imagine that at all…

Chrome wasn't disheartened by the disbelieving looks coming from Tsuna and instead, she seemed more determined than ever. "I know Mukuro-nii the best and if you just give him a chance, I'm sure your opinion of him will change!-"

"Wow, you really want to push me to Mukuro huh?" Tsuna interrupted.

Chrome opened her lunchbox and stared at it. "Mukuro-nii has sacrificed a lot for me… I just want him to be happy…" Tsuna didn't know what else to say and soon, both fell into silence.

"Tsuna, Chrome! Can I sit with you two?" a gentle voice said. Tsuna turned and immediately recognised Kyoko, her classmate.

"Sure, just grab a chair!" _This could be the chance to make a new female friend! _"Where's your friend, Hana?" I thought those two were stuck together…

Kyoko smiled and shook her head. "She had to go do something for the Library Committee… I was thinking… Can we join you for lunch from now onwards? We can be friends!"

_YES! Success!_ "S-Sure! I'm sure Chrome would like that!" Sure enough, Chrome seemed absolutely delighted and nodded fervently.

"I… I'm glad to have met all of you…"

~~~~~~~.

Yamamoto sighed as he popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. "Looks like Tsuna has her female friends now…"

"H-Hime should of course mix around but… I feel weird without her with us!" Gokudera whined dejectedly.

"At least we get to see her smiling face…"

"Yea… Damn, we sound like perverts, you stupid baseball-freak!"

~~~~~~~.

The days went by quickly and the day of Yamamoto's match arrived. Tsuna tried to comb down her unruly hair and quickly patted down her light orange dress before heading out. It turned out that Kyoko was had a ticket as well so they decided to meet up near Fon's pastry shop.

"Fon's cakes and pies are the best!" Kyoko exclaimed with a shine in her eyes.

Tsuna agreed and gave a wave to I-Pin who was by the window. "Yeah! I'm sure Haru would love it here! She's simply mad over cakes! If only she was here…"

Kyoko patted Tsuna arm comfortingly and said, "You can always call her over during the holidays! Then we can all go out together! I'm really excited to meet that friend of yours…"

Uwaaah I'm so glad Kyoko and I are friends! Soon, they reached Namimori Stadium where a crowd had already begun to form. Pushing and squeezing their way through, the two girls finally made it to their seats safely. "Wow, that was intense…"

"That's too be expected, Vongola High's baseball team is one of Namimori's pride and joy! Especially with Yamamoto in it!"

_I didn't know Yamamoto was that good…_ "Ah, speaking of that, I promised to find Yamamoto when I got here! I'll be back soon!"

"Stay safe, Tsuna!"

Tsuna hurried down the stairs and as she was about to turn a corner, she bumped into a figure. "A-Ah sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, pyon!"

_Pyon?_

"Ken, don't be rude, it was an accident." Another person said, presumably the pyon-guy's friend. He stretched out his hand and Tsuna accepted it. Getting up, she got a better look at the two. The person who helped her up wore a beanie and had glasses. _Is that a barcode tattoo?..._ People have the strangest tattoos nowadays… The rude person whom she bumped into had blonde hair and a scar was seen across his face.

"Tch! Whatever, Chikusa. We're gonna be late! We can't keep Mukuro-sama waiting!"

_Mukuro?..._

The two turned toward her. "You know Mukuro-sama?" the calm one asked.

_Did I say that out loud?_ "H-He's my classmate…" Tsuna answered.

"Ah…" beanie-guy – Chikusa – said. "My name is Chikusa and this here is Ken. I apologise for his poor manners."

"Oi, Chikusa! Why are you introducing us to some woman!... And you!" Ken pointed to Tsuna with a glare. "Mukuro-sama is our saviour so if you dare spout bad things about him, I'll-"

"Kufufu.. Ken, enough…" Mukuro said from behind. "I see you've met my friends."

"Mukuro! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro didn't seem like the type to be interested in such sports.

Pushing his blue hair behind, he beckoned for Ken and Chikusa towards him. "Vongola High is playing against Kokuyo, my hometown. I thought I would just see how they're doing. Move along, little Tsuna, you were on your way to see Yamamoto, correct?"

"Uh yeah, see you in school then." Tsuna said as she ran off.

~~~~~~~.

Yamamoto stuffed his hands into the pockets of his zipped up jacket and exhaled sharply. Hearing light footsteps, he looked up and saw a brunette running towards him. "Sorry I'm late, I got held up!"

The baseball player just grinned and nodded. "No worries!"

Noticing her friend fidgeting, she reached out and touched Yamamoto's arm. "Are you nervous?..."

"Haha, yeah! Pre-game jitters! Happens all the time!" _And also because you're here…. _"Ah, you look really pretty today!" Before Tsuna could say anything, the coach popped his head out the door.

"Yamamoto! Get back in! We've got last minute changes!" the coach yelled. "Stop talking to your girlfriend!"

A light blush appeared on Yamamoto cheeks and he quickly looked down to try and hide it.

"I won't hold you up, best of luck, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said as she gave his arm a light squeeze before leaving.

"Thanks…"

~~~~~~~.

The game had started and they were already in the fourth inning, or more simply put, the fourth person to bat. The moment Yamamoto stepped onto the field, the crowd began to roar, startling Tsuna. Following the crowd, she stood up as well and cheered. "Go Yamamoto!"

The star player took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Gripping the bat, he turned to look at the crowd with the biggest grin he could muster. His eyes quickly scanned the stadium and almost immediately, he saw a brunette in a light orange dress waving. Tsuna…

Yamamoto stepped onto the plate and got ready. When the pitcher was about to throw the ball, his eyes narrowed. As the ball flew towards him, everything went in slow motion, his grip on the bat tightened and when he swung it, the ball met the bat with a solid 'thunk!'. The surroundings resumed to normal and Yamamoto dropped the bat as he dashed off for the bases.

_First base._ The ball flew high in the air.

_Second base._ Some players started running to try and catch the ball.

_Third base._ The ball was starting to fall.

_One more… Come on!..._ Yamamoto pushed himself and managed to touch the home base before the ball could land on the ground or in the players' hands. The crowd went wild from Yamamoto's homerun and cheered so loudly till Yamamoto felt dizzy from the excitement. This threw Vongola High's baseball team into the lead and before long, they had won the game.

"Well, I didn't expect much from Kokuyo anyway…" Mukuro said in a bored tone. "Vongola was sure to win against them." Ken and Chikusa glanced at each other.

"Shall we have lunch now, Mukuro-sama?" Chikusa inquired. A nod and a smile went their way and silently, Mukuro got up and left, with his two friends behind him.

~~~~~~~.

"Thanks Tsuna! I enjoyed today!" Kyoko said happily as she turned to leave. Just as Tsuna was about to head home, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tsuna! This is Giotto!" he said, laughing sheepishly.

"Eh? Sensei? What's wrong?"

There was a pause on the other side before the blonde spoke up. "Do you uh… Want to have lunch? Together?"

Tsuna thought for a moment. Nothing should go wrong right?... "Okay sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about… The café near the mall? I heard it's pretty popular."

"Okay, see you there!" with that, she hung off. _Is this counted as a date?_ She thought, clutching her phone to her chest. _No wait! It's just a meal! With a friend! Of course! Just a simple meal with a teacher!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN!** I'm so sorry about the late update, I've been so busy with school and even during the holidays, my schedule is so packed! I made this chapter longer than usual too! My exams are nearing in February so updates seem quite impossible too... I'm thinking of writing one-shots in between these long series' so that I don't concentrate too much on just the 3 ongoing stories I have now! The short stories will range from any different genre, depending on my mood and maybe some reader requests! I just hope my writing standard is still okay._  
><em>

To the anonymous reviewer, Orange! LOL Levi. Hmmmm he'll be good for comic relief! I'll see what I can do! Squalo and Fran as girls? Haha I only planned for Tsuna to be gender-bent but I could try! Gosh, I never really thought of putting Skull in! Once again, I'll see what I can do! Watch out for future chapters! hehe!

Anyway here's the ranking so far, from the character with the highest number of votes to the lowest!

**Reborn, Hibari, Fon, Byakuran, Alaude, Gokudera, Giotto, Yamamoto and Xanxus (tied votes!), Collonello, and lastly, Bel!**

I wonder if the rankings will change after this chapter, hm?

Thank you to all who faved, alerted, and reviewed! Reviews are a great encouragement to me! (and many other writers out there!) Ciao!

**P.S ZOMG 159 REVIEWS WHEEE! Let's get it to 200 hundred or more, yeah? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Edited: 6/11/13

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Tsuna! This is Giotto!" he said, laughing sheepishly.

"Eh? Sensei? What's wrong?"

There was a pause on the other side before the blonde spoke up. "Do you uh… Want to have lunch? Together?"

Tsuna thought for a moment. _Nothing should go wrong right?..._ "Okay sure, where do you want to meet?"

"How about… The café near the mall? I heard it's pretty popular."

"Okay, see you there!" with that, she hung off. _Is this counted as a date?_ She thought, clutching her phone to her chest. _No wait! It's just a meal! With a friend! Of course! Just a simple meal with a teacher!_

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna adjusted the small bag on her shoulder as she stood outside the café nervously. "Everything will be fine!" she mumbled to herself as she entered the café.

"Tsuna!" Giotto called out the moment he saw her. The teacher gave a happy sigh as Tsuna turned around, her brown hair swishing smoothly as if she came out from a manga. The only thing missing was the sparkles. "You look wonderful today."

Hearing Giotto, Tsuna quickly made her way toward the isolated corner of the café, waving to Giotto as she did so. "Giotto-sensei-" she answered with a slight blush from the compliment.

"Just Giotto is fine, we're out of school after all." He corrected. "So, how was the match between Vongola and Kokuyo?"

"Yamamoto won! I mean, the Vongola team won!" Tsuna said, her eyes brightening. "Yamamoto was really cool! I've never seen him so focused before!"

Giotto let out a nervous laugh at that statement as he reminisced an old memory. "Y-Yea, and that concentration sometimes gets the better of him… There was one time he threw a ball which came towards the staff room's window, shattering the glass and embedding itself in the wall of the opposite of the room…"

_Is he serious?! That's dangerous!_

"After that, we had to build the fence higher and reinforce it with a stronger material… The fence you see now, not even a chainsaw can scratch it…"

Tsuna had a look of disbelief on her face as she recalled the school baseball fencing. "It looks like a normal fence…"

Beckoning the waitress over, Giotto patted Tsuna's hand that was on the table. "We're not here to talk about Yamamoto… Why not order lunch first before we have our own chat, hm?"

Once their order had been taken and served, Giotto smiled and leaned forward. "Why come to Vongola High instead of a school near your town? I hear there's a prestigious girls' school there…"

Looking up from her meal, Tsuna hummed softly before putting down her fork. "I wanted to broaden my horizons, you know? Meet new people and get away from a boring routine in Namimori… And I guess I got more than what I wished for here… Haha…"

Giotto's crystal blue eyes widened slightly as he paused in his meal. "What do you mean?"

"The people here… I don't think I would ever come across such people with… quirky personalities back home… Well I do have some strange friends in Namimori but none can match up to the weirdos here." Tsuna answered, a faint smile appearing. "Nonetheless, I'm really happy I came here…"

The teacher chuckled and reached out, gently running his fingers through her soft brown hair. "And I'm glad you did, because I got to meet you."

Tsuna's face erupted into a blush as she quickly stuffed a spoonful of rice into her mouth. _Doesn't he feel embarrassed after saying something so mushy?!_

"I… I've never really been into a relationship before, despite how much of a Casanova I seem to be." Giotto admitted as he withdrew his hand, noticing a surprised look on Tsuna's face. "I have never accepted any of the girls that confessed to me before. Hahaha… I'm not experienced in relationships so I hope you won't be annoyed… I just want to date someone that I'm serious in, not just fun flings."

_Who knew Giotto was that sort of person… Wow. Somehow… This feels like one of those clichéd manga types of guys…_

"Sen- Giotto… I'm sure there are many wonderful ladies out there, so why me?"

"Because you're one of those 'wonderful ladies' of course." Giotto replied smoothly. Once again, Tsuna almost choked, another blush appearing. "I really hope to get to know you better…"

_Ahhh this is so embarrassing!... I don't know what to say anymore…_

"Would you go out on a date with me some other time?"

_EH?!_ "Oh so today isn't a date? I mean I know it isn'tbut I'm just asking as a general question! Not that I want it to be- Oh crap, I don't mean that in a bad way! Just that –"

Giotto burst out into laughter, holding up his hand to stop Tsuna from continuing her babbles. "I get the point! Don't worry about it! You don't have to accept me or anything, just let me take you out and you can consider your feelings then. How does that sound?"

"I… I guess that's okay… But are you sure you want to date your student? Rumours in school could get really nasty… And the school rules too, won't you get into trouble?"

Giotto seemed unfazed and kept on his calm smile. "I could just quit my job, then it wouldn't be a teacher-student relationship anymore! I'll have to take over my Dad's position one day anyway… This teaching job is just something I enjoy and do to pass time."

_The luxuries of being rich huh?..._ "Sounds nice… Not everyone has the luxury of doing what they like…"

It was then Giotto sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "Not really, there's a lot of politics going onand you have to be shrewd to win. I try my best to avoid them though… Rich people have their own set of problems… More of internal conflicts… Does this fact about me trouble you?"

Tsuna crossed her arms and huffed. "No way, all the more you need someone to support you!" Realising what she had just said, Tsuna turned bright red again. _Did I just imply something that might give him the wrong idea?!_

"Thank you, I know what you mean. But really, thanks…" Giotto said sincerely. "You're done eating right? Come on, I'll take you home."

"Ah, you really don't have to; anyway I have a part-time job at a pastry shop to go to!"

"But I want to. I'll just take you there then. Please?" As soon as Giotto gave her the coolest smile she had ever seen, Tsuna found herself wavering.

"F-Fine…"

As they left the café, they were unaware of a pair of purple eyes which happened to glance in their direction. "Eh… Even sensei wants to fight with me over Tsu-chan?!" _Time for a plan~_ Byakuran thought, popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

~~~~~~~.

As they reached the pastry shop, Tsuna opened the door, hearing the tinkle of the bell. Fon looked up, a small smile gracing his lips. "Welcome, Tsuna, and..."

"Oh, this is my uh… Teacher at school." Giotto seemed disappointed when Tsuna didn't introduce him as a friend.

"I'll see you on Monday then, bye Tsuna!" the teacher said, quickly leaving the shop.

"…So… He likes you?" Fon said with an amused smile.

The brunette flinched, letting out a nervous laughter. "Was it that obvious?" The pastry chef nodded, pushing his long braid to the back.

As they got to work, Tsuna enjoyed how it was so peaceful to be there. Being around Fon had a calming effect on the atmosphere in the shop, and with a cheerful I-Pin, it was perfect. "Welcome!" Tsuna greeted when she heard the door open. Looking up, she nearly dropped the tray she was holding. _Wow, I didn't expect that!_ "Alaude-sensei!"

Despite the lack of reaction, Tsuna could tell he was also surprised to see her there, judging from the pause in his step. Alaude moved to a seat near the window and sat down, crossing his legs. Before Tsuna could even ask what he wanted to order, Fon had come out of the kitchen, a bright smile on his face. "Alaude! How nice to see you here! The usual, I presume?"

"Hm." Was the only reply Alaude gave. Before long, Fon came back with a cup of coffee and slice of lemon meringue cake.

"So how is everything going? You're not torturing your students with detentions over the slightest issues, are you? And are you eating well by yourself? Having take-out every day isn't nutritious. I've told you many times to come over and join us for dinner. I hope you're doing the laundry properly by separating the black from the other colours-"

"Fon…" Alaude warned his cousin in a low voice, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't help but be embarrassed at how the motherly Fon was rattling of in front of his student. Tsuna held back a smile and pretended to continue her work_. Somehow, Alaude-sensei seems more human by the sound of Fon's nagging… _Tsuna thought.

"I know you're laughing, Sawada Tsunayumi."

_Oops._ "Uh… Sorry…"

"Alaude!" Fon chided, "Don't pick on Tsuna!"

"I wasn't picking on her. And have you done your assignments? I expect no less than an A from you." Alaude said when he turned to face Tsuna at the counter.

_Ehhhh?! What's with the sudden high expectations?!_ "I-I'm almost done with it…"

Finishing his coffee and cake, Alaude promptly paid and left the café, despite Fon's objections. "Don't worry Tsuna, if he expects high grades, it means he thinks highly of you."

"But as a teacher, doesn't he want high marks from all his students?"

"Wanting and expecting are two different matters, Tsuna. Well, at least you're on Alaude's good side."

_Oh lucky me…_ Tsuna thought with a hint of sarcasm. "Hibari and Alaude are quite similar…"

Fon chuckled as he cleared the table. "Yes… They are… Did you know, Alaude wanted to be a policeman?"

…_That explains a lot._ "So what happened?"

Fon let out a small sigh. "He felt that the benefits of being a teacher were better; the pay is higher, working hours is regular, and it's safe. Even though he doesn't say it out, I know he would much rather be a police officer than a teacher. I apologise for boring you with such details…"

"Not at all! It was pretty interesting… Hibari is really lucky to have the two of you as his brothers…" _How nice to have such a supportive family…_

"I'm sure you have good friends by your side, don't you?" Fon commented.

"Y-Yea… I do." Suddenly Fon pulled Tsuna towards him and ducked under the counter. From the sound of the gunshots, it was obviously aimed at the shop, breaking the café's glass window.

_Hiiee! What's going on?! This feels like it just came out from some action movie_! Tsuna panicked inwardly as she felt Fon's arms around her tighten. 'I-Pin, stay in the kitchen!" he yelled.

"Yes!"

After a series of gunshots, the shooting finally stopped. Waiting for a few more minutes just in case, Fon finally pulled Tsuna up and checked her for any injuries. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna… I'm really sorry…" Fon softly said as he hugged the brunette.

"I-It's not your fault!..." Tsuna comforted, patting his back gently, not wanting to pull away from the embrace.

"It is… I've told you before that I used to be in the Triads, didn't I? Those gunmen could be linked… I'm sorry I dragged you into all this…" Fon looked so apologetic and guilty at that moment. Gently pulling away from Tsuna, he pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought about his next moves. "We'll close up shop and then I'll take you home." Fon said, turning to I-Pin to give instructions.

"Will I-Pin be alright by herself?..." Tsuna asked once they were done clearing the cake display and the broken glass, and covering up the window.

"She should be fine, she was personally trained by me, after all. Don't worry, it's just for a short while." Fon assured as he walked out with Tsuna. Pulling out his phone, he dialled in a number and wait for the other person to pick up. "…For the next week or so, you don't have to come to the shop since I won't be there. Also, I'm calling Reborn to watch out for you."

"Eh?! And why Reborn?" _Is it really that serious?!_ Tsuna thought, watching as Fon spoke to Reborn over the phone in a serious tone.

"I'm taking I-Pin along to pay a visit to the people who did this and I won't know how long it will take. I'll contact you once all this is over, alright? I trust Reborn, and he's your neighbour too, right? It would make sense for him to be close to take care of you." Once they had reached Tsuna's home, Reborn was already by the gate waiting.

"Chaos. " Reborn greeted with a tip of his fedora.

"Reborn… I apologise for the trouble caused…" Fon mumbled guiltily.

Lightly punching his old friend's shoulder, Reborn smirked. "Go do your thing. And come back quickly!"

Fon finally smiled, knowing that he still had a friend in Reborn. "Thank you…" he said, turning to leave. "I'll see you soon, Tsuna."

"B-Bye… Come back safely!" Tsuna shouted.

"You're such a trouble magnet." Reborn jested, ruffling the brunette's hair as he accompanied Tsuna into her house, scanning for any danger. "Hope you weren't too shaken up by that."

"Well not really… I felt really safe with Fon…" Tsuna answered with a small smile. Reborn merely rolled his eyes, letting out a small 'tch".

"Call me there's anything, okay? Or else I'm going to get hell from Fon and your family." Reborn said as he left.

_I really hope I don't have to… _Just as Tsuna was about to take a shower, her phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Sawada-dono… I heard about the shooting…"_

_How did he find out so quickly?!_ "Please don't tell Dad!" Tsuna pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to report everything to-"

"I said, do not tell Dad." Tsuna answered in a colder tone.

Basil shivered at her tone, but continued to insist. "S-Sawada-dono, please do not make my job difficult! Iemitsu-dono will-"

"I won't repeat myself again. Do. Not. Tell. Dad. Or else!"Tsuna growled. _Who knows what my old man will do if he gets wind of it! He might even pull me out of Vongola High!_

"… A-As you wish… But please be careful…"

Tsuna's mood immediately lightened "Of course! Thank you Basil!" _Phew!_

Meanwhile, on the other end… "Sawada-dono is indeed just as frightening as her mother… I'm sorry Iemitsu-dono… Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn…"

~~~~~~~.

The next morning arrived and Tsuna had hardly slept a wink. _I hope Fon is okay…_ Realising that it was a Sunday, Tsuna groaned, falling back into bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, her phone vibrated beside her. Looking at the caller ID, Tsuna quickly picked up the call. "Enma?!"

"_H-Hey Tsuna! Guess what! It seems like we'll be going to Vongola High for a while! That means we'll be staying with you!"_

"That's great! But, why so sudden?" A nervous chuckle was heard on the other end, with shouts of 'It's not completely my fault!' in the background.

"_Y'know… The usual… Except this time the school was more damaged than usual…"_ Enma answered.

"So when are you coming?"

"… _Today."_

"HUH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A million apologies for the late chapter! This could possibly be the longest wait out of all my stories... I've been busy with school and I haven't had much inspiration for this story lately... I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I know it won't be as long as waiting for this chapter! Writing for so many characters is really hard... Especially when I don't keep track regularly. I ended up having to reread the story again...

**Reborn (31) Yamamoto (5)**

**Hibari (23) Byakuran (18)**

**Giotto (10) Mukuro (5)**

**Collonello (4) Gokudera (7)**

**Fon (19) Alaude (12)**

**Bel (5) Xanxus (11)**

**About the poll,** it seems like the votes for Byakuran, Giotto, and Xanxus have doubled! Also, I'm thinking of closing the voting system soon, possible after the next chapter, as well as strike off the characters with low votes. This doesn't mean that they won't appear anymore, it just means less screentime and intimacy! Then again, it still depends on me. (Lol.) I wonder if having the voting system to begin with was a good idea... Nevermind, time will tell! In the mean time, vote wisely!

I think I've said this before, but yes, you can vote for multiple characters!

Thanks for reading and do drop a review! Feel free to drop questions and I will gladly answer! (I've replied to some reviews btw! Sorry that I didn't reply to all!)


	10. AN announcement!

Hey guys, I have an announcement to make!

I have decided to rewrite this story! And the rewrite will have **no final pairing**. That means the voting is closed now! I know this story is already 9 chapters inbut now that I reread and thought about it (plus a review or two which set me thinking), the story actually deviated from my original idea…

Of course, now with the rewrite, the wait will be much longer because of school… Projects and exams are draining enoughand I don't think I can write properly with so much on my mind so I do apologise for being slow! Once I've rewritten to a certain point, I will remove all the current chapters and replace it. (The new chapter should be done by late August or latest early September because that's when my holidays start LOL.)

I will continue writing Arcobaleno Parenting as usual so I have nothing much to say about it except updating will still be slow. Haha…

Thank you all for your patience and understanding! I hope you've enjoyed Lovely Madness so far and will continue to follow the rewritten version!

To Meduh (guest): Lol no, it's not impossible to read every review ^^ I read all the reviews and I try to reply to most of it haha…

Feel free to ask if you have any questions! See you guys soon!


End file.
